Seuraava päivä
by emmamamma
Summary: Tämä ficci voi tapahtua oikeastaan koska tahansa kakkoskauden jälkeen.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan heräili vähitellen kun auringon säteet pääsivät hänen makuuhuoneeseensa verhojen raosta. Hänellä oli aivan loistava olo. Pirteä ja energinen, mutta kuitenkin jollakin tavalla raukea. Hän venytteli nautinnollisesti ja ponkaisi yhtäkkiä istumaan sängyssään. Hänen kätensä oli osunut johonkin lämpimään. Hänen sängyssään oli joku muukin hänen lisäkseen ja ilmeisesti sillä muulla oli oma ansionsa hänen hyvään oloonsa.

Hän yritti muistella edellistä päivää ja iltaa. Päivä oli ollut tavallinen, hän oli selvittänyt vanhoja luita, kuten hän aina teki kun sai vain siihen aikaa. Kaikki oli ollut täysin normaalia. Heillä ei ole Boothin kanssa ollut yhtään uutta tapaustakaan ainakaan viikkoon. Itse asiassa hän ei ollut nähnyt Boothia koko viikkona, tämä oli hävinnyt kuin maannielevänä. Yksi vaivainen puhelu koko viikkona. Hetkinen, nyt hän muisti, Booth oli soittanut hänelle illalla kun he olivat olleet koko joukko juhlimassa Angelan syntymäpäivää.

Angelan vaatimuksesta juhlat olivat olleet kosteat ja vauhdikkaat. tequila oli virrannut ja hänkin oli saanut siitä enemmän kuin oman osansa. Angelan syntymäpäivän lisäksi he olivat juhlineen sitä että Angela oli vihdoinkin saanut eron. Hänen ja Hodginsin naimisiinmeno alkoi vihdoinkin näyttää todelta, enää heidän tiellään ei pitäisi olla esteitä. Boothin soittaessa hänelle, Angela oli napannut puhelimen ja kutsunut Boothin mukaan juhliin. Hän ei vaan muista oliko tämä tullut.

Brennan kaivautui jälleen peiton alle, varoen häiritsemästä vieressään makaavaa henkilöä. Kuka tämä voi olla? Brennan ummisti silmänsä ja yritti muistella eilistä iltaa. Hänen tapoihinsa ei todellakaan kuulunut tuoda ketään vierasta miestä sänkyynsä, ei edes humalassa. Ilmeisesti hän oli tehnyt muutakin kuin vain päästänyt miehen sänkyynsä, ainakin hänen oma olotilansa kertoi sellaista.

Mutta hän ei harrastanut irtosuhteita, vaikka hän uskoikin että ihmisen oli antropologinen pakko harrastaa seksiä, niin hän ei koskaan tehnyt sitä tuntemattoman kanssa. Hänen piti vähintään pitää mahdollisesta kumppanistaan ja ainakin luottaa tähän. Viimeksi se oli ollut Sully, tämän jälkeen hänellä ei ole ollut ketään.

Hän oli selvinnyt Sullyn lähdöstä yllättävän helposti, itse asiassa hänelle ei ollut tullut edes tunnetta siitä että hänet oli jätetty. Hän oli tehnyt oman valintansa, eikä hän yksinkertaisesti ollut voinut jättää kaikkea ja lähteä tämän mukaan maailman merille. Hän olisi siinä tapauksessa joutunut luopumaan aivan liian paljosta.

Ilmeisesti hän ei ollut missään vaiheessa todella rakastanut Sullya. Hän oli viihtynyt tämän seurassa ja ollut jopa kiintynytkin tähän, mutta ei missään tapauksessa rakastanut. Ilmeisesti hän ei ole koskaan elämässään ollut todella rakastunut keneenkään mieheen. Ihastunut hän oli ollut useinkin, mutta yleensä hän pakeni ennen kuin kaikki meni liian vakavaksi.

Sully oli ollut hyvää seuraa ja Sullyyn hän oli luottanut, mutta kunnioittamaan hän ei ollut pystynyt. Sully ei arvostanut sen paremmin omaa kuin hänenkään työtään, vaan oli kuvitellut että hän voisi jättää kaiken taakseen ja lähteä. Sully oli siinä suhteessa täysin erilainen kuin Booth. Boothia hän kunnioitti, tällä oli omat periaatteensa ja niistä hän myös piti kiinni. Booth oli lahjomaton ja luotettava.

Miksi hän vertaili Sullya ja Boothia keskenään ja miksi Sully hävisi Boothille lähes kaikessa. Ehkä hän vain tunsi Boothin niin paljon paremmin, vaikka vain Sullyn kanssa hänellä oli ollut suhde.

Uskaltaisikohan hän nostaa hieman peittoa ja kurkistaa kuka siellä on. Ei, kyllä on paljon parempi yrittää vain muistella eilisiltaa. Ei hän voinut juoda niin paljon että häneltä meni muisti, koska hän ei tuntenut oloaan tippaakaan krapulaiseksi, päinvastoin.

Angela oli siis puhunut Boothin kanssa puhelimessa ja kutsunut tämän mukaan juhliin. Oliko Booth tullut. Brennan puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja yritti muistella. Hän palautti mieleensä musiikin ja valot ja saman tien hän muisti myös Boothin.

Tämä oli tullut mukaan vasta myöhemmin. Väsyneenä ja mustelmilla, mutta kuitenkin hän oli tullut. Brennan muisti nyt että Booth oli kertonut olleensa koko viikon töissä. Hän oli varjostanut yhtä etsintäkuulutettua, jota epäiltiin huumekaupan palkkamurhaajaksi. Lopulta he olivat saaneet tarpeeksi todisteita ja mies oli pidätetty, muttei ilman vastarintaa. Se selitti mustelmat.

Brennan muisti tanssineensa Boothin kanssa, vaikka tämä oli ollut niin väsynyt, ettei ollut meinannut enää pysyä pystyssä. He olivat huojuneet lähes paikoillaan musiikin tahdissa ja hän oli kerrankin vain nauttinut läheisyydestä. Booth ei ollut juonut montaakaan tequilaa, vaikka sitä oli jatkuvasti kannettu heidän pöytäänsä.

Hän muisti että Zach oli lähtenyt ensimmäisenä kotiin ja Cam oli seurannut häntä pian, selittäen tarvitsevansa kauneusunensa. He olivat jatkaneet iltaa nelistään Angelan ja Hodginsin kanssa ja jopa vaihtaneet juhlapaikkaakin keskellä yötä päivänsankarin pyynnöstä.

He olivat päätyneet johonkin uuteen klubiin, josta Angela oli kuullut ystäviltään. Paikka oli ollut aivan täynnä ja joku sliipattu nuori mies oli yrittänyt saada häntä mukaansa. Hän olisi kyllä selvinnyt tyypistä itsekin, mutta Booth oli halunnut leikkiä ritaria ja karkottanut miehen tylysti. Brennan oli huomannut miten tyyppi oli mulkoillut häntä pitkin yötä.

Miesten mentyä käymään vessassa, tyyppi oli tullut heidän luokseen ja tarjonnut heille molemmille juomat sovinnon eleenä. Kumpikaan heistä ei ollut kertonut asiasta Boothille tai Hodginsille. He olivat istuneet vielä hetken pöydässään ja sen jälkeen päättäneet lähteä kotiin.

Sen jälkeen hän ei muista mitään, ei kerta kaikkiaan yhtään mitään. Miten hän oli ylipäätään päässyt kotiin ja kuka hänen sängyssään makasi ja kuorsasi hiljaa. Hän ei uskaltanut edelleenkään kurkistaa peiton alle. Pitäisikö hänen teeskennellä nukkuvaa, jos toinen sitten ymmärtäisi nousta ja lähteä.

Brennan ei voinut enää maata paikoillaan, vaan hän nousi hiljaa ja päätti mennä suihkuun. Hänen vaatteensa olivat mytyssä lattialla, tai oikeastaan vaatteiden jono kulki sängyn viereltä oven suuhun ja siitä keittiöön. Ilmeisesti hänellä oli ollut kiire päästä vaatteistaan, eikä hän ollut ainoa. Miesten vaatteita lojui lattialla myös.

Brennan suunnisti suihkuun ja sen jälkeen hän päätti mennä tutkimaan miehen takin taskut, jos sieltä löytyisi jokin henkilöllisyystodistus. Hän laittoi veden valumaan ja nautti lämpimän veden virtauksesta kehollaan. Hän ei edes kuullut kun kylpyhuoneen ovi aukesi ja suihkukopin ovi raottui. Hän havahtui vasta kuulleessaan äänen sanovan.

"Luit ajatukseni, yhteinen aamusuihku kruunaa kaiken."


	2. Chapter 2

Luku 2.

Boothin viikko oli ollut kaamea. Väijymistä milloin autossa, milloin haisevassa kerrostaloloukossa. Onneksi he olivat lopulta saaneet tarpeeksi todisteita ja tyypin kiinni. Luojalle kiitos salakuuntelulaitteista ja siitä että kerrankin FBI oli tekniikassa yhden askeleen roistoja edellä.

Hän oli juuri päässyt kotiinsa ja sukeltanut ammeeseen hellimään kipeitä lihaksiaan kun puhelin oli soinut. Booth oli pelännyt uutta tehtävää, koska hänen suurin toiveensa oli päästä kylvyn jälkeen sänkyynsä ja nukkua noin sata vuotta. Puhelimessa oli ollut Bones, joka houkutteli häntä mukaan Angelan juhliin.

Vaikka olikin ollut hauska kuulla Bonesin ääntä, hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan lähteä sinä iltana enää kotoaan mihinkään, kunnes Angela oli tullut puhelimeen. Sillä naisella todella oli sana hallussaan, itse asiassa Boothilla ei ole vieläkään varmuutta siitä oliko hän luvannut lähteä ja jos oli niin missä vaiheessa. Hän vain huomasi nousevansa ammeestaan, pukevansa päälleen ja lähtevänsä.

Angela oli osannut vetää oikeasta narusta kun oli kertonut että Brennankin irrottelee tosissaan. Hän oli aistinut Bonesin äänessä jotain erilaista jotain mitä hän ei ollut ennen kuullut. Uskomattominta oli ollut se että tämä oli kikattanut, tai oikeastaan ääntä olisi voinut sanoa kihertämiseksi. Jos Bones on siinä kunnossa että kihertää, niin se on aivan pakko nähdä omin silmin.

Juhlat olivat jo täydessä vauhdissa hänen päästyään paikalle. Angela ja Hodgins olivat todella juhlatuulella, Angelan ero oli vihdoinkin selvä. Pöydässä oli useampikin tequila-pullo ja niitä tyhjennettiin vauhdikkaasti. Bones ei todellakaan ollut oma itsensä, tämä ryntäsi oitis hänen kaulaansa. Ei siinä että hän olisi lainkaan pannut asiaa pahakseen, mutta toivottavasti tämä tekisi saman joskus myös selvin päin.

Cam oli pitänyt maltin parhaiten, tämä oli ilmeisesti pudonnut muiden tahdista jo alkumetreillä. Booth tiesi kyllä, ettei tämäkään lasiin sylkenyt, mutta jostain syystä tällä kertaa Cam ei oikein ollut juhlatuulella. Zach puolestaan oli kumonnut lasia vähän liiankin tiuhaan ja oli nukahtamaisillaan.

Booth pääsi viimein istumaan muiden seuraan. Hän oli kertonut lyhyesti viikostaan ja taas Bones oli yllättänyt hänet. Tämä oli kumartunut hänen puoleensa ja suudellut hänen ruhjottua leukaansa. Tequilalla on uskomaton voima, jos hän kertoo huomenna Bonesille tämän käytöksestä, niin todennäköisesti myös hänen terve silmänsä on mustana.

He olivat puhuneet niitä näitä ja Bones oli raahannut hänet väkisin tanssimaan. Hänestä oli tuntunut, ettei hän jaksa edes liikuttaa jalkojaan, mutta Bonesille oli onneksi riittänyt hiljainen huojunta puolelta toiselle. Enemmänkin kuin vain riittänyt, tämä oli puristautunut niin lähelle, että hänen oli ollut pakko käyttää koko itsehillintänsä, ettei olisi käynyt tämän kimppuun keskellä tanssilattiaa. Luojan kiitos, hän sai edes hetken hengähdystauon heidän palattuaan pöytään, vaikka hidas tanssi ja Bonesin läheisyys oli saanut aikaan sen että istuminenkin tuntui tukalalta.

Zach ja Cam olivat päättäneet lähteä koteihinsa ja he muut vaan jatkoivat illanviettoa. Ilta oli kuitenkin muuttunut sen verran mielenkiintoiseksi ettei häntäkään enää väsyttänyt. Angela ehdotti paikan vaihtoa ja he muut suostuivat päivänsankarin toiveeseen.

Angela oli kuullut uudesta klubista ystävältään ja ilmeisesti saman oli kuullut kaikki muutkin, koska paikka oli aivan täynnä. He onnistuivat saamaan kuitenkin pöydän vähän syrjemmältä ja taas pöytään ilmestyi lisää tequilaa. He ehtivät istua paikallaan vain hetkisen ennen kuin öljyinen tyyppi alkoi piirittää Bonesia.

Mies oli sliipattu, kallis puku, Rolex ja öljytyt hiukset, hän kyllä tunsi tyypin. Bones ei ollut huomaavinaan miestä, mutta tämä näytti vain innostuvan siitä. Hän seurasi hiljaa tilannetta sivusta, mutta kun tyyppi yritti istuutua kutsumatta heidän pöytäänsä, hänen oli pakko puuttua tilanteeseen.

Hän pyysi miestä poistumaan ja kun tämä ei ollut kuulevinaan, hän vilautti virkamerkkiään. Tyyppi ei tajunnut sitäkään vaan jatkoi Bonesin piiritystä. Miehen ääni otti hänen korviinsa, se oli lähes naisellisen kimakka. Hän ei rankan viikon jälkeen enää kestänyt idiootteja. Hän nousi ylös, tarttui miestä kauluksesta ja talutti ovelle luvaten piestä tämän perusteellisesti jos näkee tämän naaman vielä heidän pöytänsä lähellä.

Tyyppi oli häipynyt ja he olivat jatkaneet iltaansa. Hänen onnekseen Boneskaan ei ollut enää halunnut tanssia ja he olivat vain puhuneet. Jossain vaiheessa iltaa hän ja Hodgins olivat menneet käymään vessassa ja kuulleet takaansa raikuvan naurun Angelan huomauttaessa että yleensä vain naiset käyvät yhdessä vessassa.

Heidän tultuaan takaisin naisilla oli ollut juomat edessään. Tällä kertaa lasissa oli jotain muuta kuin tequilaa, väri ainakin oli äitelä. He olivat istuneet vielä hetken ja päättäneet sitten lähteä kotiin.

Hän oli ottanut Bonesin kanssa yhteisen taksin ja saattanut tämän kotiin. Nainen oli jotenkin outo, aivan kuin ei olisi lainkaan tässä maailmassa. Hänen hälytyskellonsa olivat alkaneet soida. Hän oli yrittänyt saada selville naisten viimeisten juomien tarjoajan, mutta Bones ei saanut yhtään järkevää sanaa suustaan.

Hänen oli ollut pakko soittaa Hodginsille ja kysyä Angelasta. Tämä oli kuulemma aivan oma itsensä. Hän mietti tosissaan jo sitäkin että hänen olisi pakko viedä Bones sairaalaan, mutta koska tämä oli nukahtanut, niin hän päätti vain seurata tilannetta.

Booth istui makuhuoneen nojatuoliin ja yritti saada siinä mukavaa asentoa. Hän valvoisi tässä muutaman tunnin ja seuraisi tilannetta, vasta sen jälkeen hän uskaltaisi lähteä kotiinsa.

Brennan oli havahtunut syvästä unestaan ja huomasi Boothin nukkuvan hänen nojatuolissaan. Miten tämä oli siihen päätynyt, hänellä ei ole mitään muistikuvaa kotiin tulostaan. Muutenkin hänestä tuntuu siltä, ettei hänen päänsä ole lainkaan normaali, vaan täynnä pumpulia.

Brennan kääntyi katsomaan Boothia. Hän huomasi että tämä oli onnistunut nukahtamaan epämukavasta asennostaan huolimatta. Tämä oli ojentanut pitkät ja lihaksikkaat jalkansa suoriksi eteensä, hänen päänsä nojasi vahvaan olkaan. Brennanin oli pakko myöntää että Booth näytti aivan syötävän herkulliselta nukkuessaan. Olihan Booth hyvännäköinen valveilla, mutta nukkuvassa miehessä oli jotain hellyttävää, varsinkin kun hän tiesi että tämä nukkui epämukavassa asennossa hänen vuokseen.

Brennan tunsi kouraisun vatsanpohjassaan ja hän nieleskeli tyhjää ajatellessaan Boothin vartaloa ilman vaatteita. Hän oli onnistunut muutaman kerran näkemään miehen ilman paitaa ja se oli ollut kiihottavaa. Hänen on pakko saada ajatuksensa muualle. Hän nousi ja lähti keittiöön, siellä hän ei ainakaan näkisi ja haluaisi Boothia.

Brennan otti jääkaapistaan juotavaa ja muisti miten jääkaappi oli räjähtänyt ja Booth loukkaantunut räjähdyksessä. Miksi hän ei saa ajatuksiaan irti miehestä. Booth oli sentään selvinnyt siitä vähällä ja onnistunut puolikuntoisenakin pelastamaan hänet.

Brennan nojasi tiskipöytään ja painoi viileän juomapullonsa vasten kuumaa poskeaan. Hänellä oli uskomattoman levoton olo, ehkä hänen pitäisi mennä kylmään suihkuun. Aivan ilmeisesti hän oli juonut liikaa, ei hän muuten haluaisi Boothia näin paljon.

Juuri kun hän tunsi päässeensä jälleen tasapainoon itsensä kanssa, hän huomasi Boothin seisovan oven suussa. Tämä vain katsoi häntä ja hänestä tuntui että hänen sisuksensa sulaa. Brennan henkäisi syvään ja puristi käsillään pöydän kulmaa. Hän oli nyt todella vaarallisilla vesillä.

Booth astui sisään keittiöön ja lähemmäs Brennania. Hän ojensi kätensä ja otti juomapullon tämän kädestä ja joi syvin kulauksin, muuta Brennan ei tarvinnut. Hän kääntyi Boothin puoleen ja tempaisi pullon tämän kädestä.

Booth tajusi näkevänsä Bonesin silmissä katseen jota hän ei ollut osannut odottaa villeimmissäänkään unelmissaan. Tämä halusi häntä. Bonesin silmät olivat tummuneet ja niissä oli melkein epätoivoinen katse. Hän kumartui ja suuteli tätä.

Suudelma syveni kuin itsestään, Booth tunsi Bonesin polttavan tarpeen ja vastasi siihen koko sydämestään. Hän oli halunnut tätä jo ikuisuuden. Bonesin kädet kiskoivat hänen puseroaan ja hän oli jo saanut kätensä Bonesin paidan sisään. Tämä maistui aivan uskomattomalta ja tuntui vieläkin paremmalta.

Brennan äännähti syvältä kurkustaan kärsimättömästi, hän ei haluaisi odottaa enää hetkeäkään. Hänen tarpeensa oli niin voimakas, että hän suorastaan repi Boothin vaatteita tämän päältä irrottamatta hetkeksikään huuliaan miehen huulista. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että jos suudelma loppuisi, niin hän ei pystyisi enää edes hengittämään, koko hänen olemassa olonsa riippui nyt Boothista ja tämän käsistä ja huulista.

Booth naurahti Bonesin malttamattomuutta, tämä oli aivan ilmeisesti päättänyt saada haluamansa ja nopeasti, mutta nyt oli pakko painaa jarrua. Hän halusi että Bones muistaisi heidän rakastelunsa lopun ikäänsä. 'Pikainen paineiden purku keittiön lattialla ei ollut sitä, mitä hän oli suunnitellut.

"Bones, katso minua."

Brennan urahti uudelleen kärsimättömänä, Booth ei enää suudellut häntä. Tämä ei saa lopettaa, hänelle ei saa antaa aikaa ajatella. Hän hieroi itseään miestä vasten ja tunsi miten tämäkin oli valmiina hänelle.

"Helkkarin vyösolki, olen aina luullut että vain naiset käyttivät siveysvöitä."

Brennan tempoi Boothin vyötä epätoivoisesti auki.

"Bones, katso minua!"

Booth tarttui Brennania leuasta ja käänsi tämän päätä. He katsoivat toisiaan ja vasta sitten Booth kumartui ja jatkoi suudelmaa. Hitaasti he liikkuivat Brennanin makuuhuoneeseen ja heidän vaatteensa putosivat heidän kulkureitilleen.

Booth johdatteli Brennania hitaasti kohti huippua käsillään ja suullaan. Tämän ruumis väreili ja taipui aivan hänen tahtonsa mukaan. Tänä yönä heidän unensa jäisi vähiin. Booth ehti vain ajatella lauetessaan, ettei maanjäristys välttämättä ollutkaan niin kliseistä kun mitä hän oli aina luullut.

Booth heräsi siihen että Brennan kömpi hiiren hiljaa pois sängystä. Hän oli ehtinyt huomata tämän tyytyväisen hymyn herättyään ja samoin tämän epätietoisuuden huomattuaan hänet sängyssään. Hän antoi Bonesille aikaa ehtiä suihkuun, ennen kuin päätti että on korkea aika muistuttaa tätä viime yöstä.

Hän meni hiljaa kylpyhuoneeseen ja avasi suihkukopin. Hän nautti hetken ajan näkemästään ennen kuin sanoi:

"Luit ajatukseni, yhteinen aamusuihku kruunaa kaiken."


	3. Chapter 3

**Luku 3**

Nähdessään Boothin suihkukopin ovella, Brennan muisti yhtäkkiä kaiken. No ei sentään kotiin tuloaan, mutta kaiken heräämisensä jälkeen tapahtuneen. Miten hän olikin voinut edes hetkeksi unohtaa sen kaiken. Hän tunsi sisällään saman kipristelyn kuin viime yönäkin ja hän tunsi miten lämpö levisi hänen sisällään.

"Aiotko kauankin roikkua siinä oven suussa, vai tuletko suihkuun. Taidatkin olla pesun tarpeessa, ainakin voisit ajaa partasi."

Booth oli odottanut Bonesilta jotain terävää kommenttia, varsinkin kun hänelle oli selvinnyt, ettei tämä muistanut, tai ei ainakaan halunnut muistaa heidän yhteistä yötään. Ilmeisesti tämä oli kuitenkin muistanut ja se teki ihmeitä Boothin kolhiutuneelle itsetunnolle. Mikään ei voi turhauttaa enempää kuin että hänen elämänsä nainen voisi unohtaa lähes täydellisen ensi kerran. Booth virnisti poikamaisesti.

"Ajattelin antaa sinulle hengähdysaikaa, viime yönä valitit, ettet enää jaksa."

Brennan hymyili, Booth kyllä osasi hurmata hymyllään ja pakkohan hänen oli myöntää että tämä osasi myös paljon muutakin. Hänelle tuli taas sellainen olo ettei hän voi odottaa enää hetkeäkään. Hän nappasi Boothia kädestä ja kiskoi tämän mukanaan suihkuun.

"Aja se partasi myöhemmin."

Booth halusi vain maistaa Brennania, tarkistaa oliko tämän maku yhtä herkullinen kuin viime yönä. Hän käänsi tämän selin itseensä ja aloitti maistelunsa niskasta edeten hitaasti alaspäin. Vähitellen hän antoi Brennanin kääntyä kasvokkain ja he suutelivat suihkun antaessa suudelmaan oman lisämakunsa. Boothista tuntui, ettei hän saisi ikinä Brennanista tarpeekseen.

Hyvin pitkän ajan kuluttua kaksikko istui keittiössä juomassa kahvia. Brennan tunsi edelleen olonsa aivan mahtavaksi. Booth oli todella saanut hänet heräämään. Ilmeisesti Boothkin oli tyytyväinen, koska tämä virnisteli hänelle.

"Mitä ihmettä sinä oikein olit ottanut eilen? Ei minulla tietenkään ole mitään valittamista, mutta vaikutit aika oudolta. Varsinkin silloin kun tulimme tänne. Siksi minäkin tänne jäin etten uskaltanut jättää sinua yksin."

Brennan aikoi jo vastata jotain terävää, mutta sitten hän mietti, ettei todellakaan muista kotiintulostaan mitään. Hänen filminsä oli mennyt poikki klubilla melkein heti kun he olivat Angelan kanssa saaneet lahjadrinkkinsä juotua. Kotimatka on hämärän peitossa. Ensimmäinen täysin usvaton muistikuva hänellä on siitä kun hän aamulla heräsi. Hän ei edes muista aivan tarkkaan heidän yöllistä rakasteluaan.

"Siinä drinkissä täytyi olla jotain. Minun on soitettava Angelalle ja varmistuttava siitä että hän on kunnossa."

Brennan ryntäsi makuuhuoneeseen soittamaan ja tuli hetken kuluttua huojentuneena takaisin keittiöön. Hän oli pelännyt todella ystävänsä puolesta.

"Angela on kunnossa. Hänellä ei ole ollut mitään muistikatkoksia."

"Eli ainoastaan sinun juomasi oli terästetty. Meidän on parasta lähteä labraan ja otattaa sinusta verikoe, niin saamme asian varmistettua. Mistä oikein sait sen drinkin?"

Brennan mietti hetken uskaltaako hän edes kertoa Boothille. Tämä lähtisi kuitenkin kostoretkelle ja kaivaisi tyypin vaikka minkälaisen kiven alta. Hänen oli pakko olla rehellinen ja tunnustaa oma tyhmyytensä kun oli ottanut vastaan öykkärin tarjoaman juoman.

"Jumalauta nainen, välillä on ihan pakko epäillä että on sinulla lainkaan järkeä päässä. Eikö sinulla käynyt mielessäkään, ettei sillä tyypillä ole ihan puhtaat jauhot pussissa."

Booth nousi tuolistaan ja veti Brennaninkin seisomaan, hän puristi tämän tiukasti syliinsä.

"Sinulle ei saa tapahtua mitään."

Brennan nojasi Boothin vahvaan rintaan. Hänen kätensä aloittivat harhailun hänen huomaamattaan. Oikeastaan hän tajusi asian vasta kun Booth työnsi häntä hellästi kauemmas nauraen.

Brennan oli käynyt labrassa otattamassa verikokeet ja hän oli pyytänyt että näytteestä testattaisiin kaikki myrkyt, Booth oli vahtinut vieressä että kaikki oli tehty virallisten ohjeiden mukaan.

"Tässä ei voida nyt oikaista hiukkaakaan, Bones. Kaikki on tehtävä viimeisen päälle, sillä kun verestäsi löytyy jotain, niin meillä on perusteet laittaa se hiippari kärsimään."

Brennan tiesi ettei Booth ohittaisi tätä asiaa kevyesti. Ennenkin tämä oli joka tilanteessa halunnut suojella häntä ja nyt kun he olivat ottaneet vielä suuremman askeleen suhteessaan, tämä ei lepäisi ennen kuin mies olisi kiinni ja tuomittu. Brennan puristi Boothin kättä.

Seuraava koettelemus olisi aivan kohta edessä. Booth nousi vihellellen portaita ylös labran tasanteelle, mutta Brennan hidasteli. Hän oli varma että kaikki tietäisivät heti mitä hänen ja Boothin välillä oli tapahtunut.

Booth jäi tasanteelle keskustelemaan Camin kanssa ja Brennan jatkoi matkaansa suoraan omaan toimistoonsa. Luojan kiitos, hän ei törmännyt matkalla keneenkään. Vaikka Angela oli hänen paras ystävänsä, tällä oli joku yliluonnollinen keino vaistota kaikki tällaiset asiat. Brennan kuitenkin halusi jostain syystä pitää hänen ja Boothin suhteen vielä vähän aikaa itsellään.

Booth jutteli Camin kanssa hetken aikaa ja lähti sitten Brennanin perässä tämän toimistoon. Hän oli jo yöllä pyytänyt paikalliselta poliisilta tietoja siitä, oliko tälläistä tapahtunut samassa klubissa aiemminkin ja jos oli niin oliko ketään epäilyä. Saman kyselyn hän oli lähettänyt myös omalle väelleen. Nyt hänen pitäisi käydä omassa toimistossaan tarkistamassa onko mitään löytynyt. Hän ei vaan olisi halunnut jättää Brennania yksin, tällä kun oli taipumusta järkeistää asioita hiukan liikaakin ja Booth pelkäsi että Brennan saattaisi tilaisuuden tullen järkeistää hänet jälleen ulos kuvioista.

"Bones, lähdetkö mukaan. Käydään toimistolla katsomassa onko jo tullut jotain tietoa siitä viimeöisestä tyypistä."

Brennan olisi halunnut olla omissa oloissaan ja miettiä asioita, muttei hän voinut päästää Boothia yksinään miehen perään, jos tämä olisi vaikka löytynyt.

"Okei, mennään. Käyn vain sanomassa muille että lähden."

Booth ei uskaltanut paljastaa kertoneensa Brennanin lähdöstä jo Camille. Hän laittoi sormensa ristiin, ettei tämä paljastaisi sitä Brennanille. Viimeinen asia mitä hän nyt tahtoi, oli se että Brennan suuttuisi hänelle. Heidän suhteensa oli vielä niin tuore, että hän tunsi todella liikkuvansa heikoilla jäillä.

Kaikki Tihrut odottivat jo tasanteella heidän ehdittyään sinne. Brennan nielaisi, Angela tietäisi varmasti heti tilanteen. Booth kuitenkin vain hihkaisi heidän lähtevän ja muut nyökkäilivät vastaukseksi. Vasta kaksikon ehdittyä pois kuuloetäisyydeltä Angela vilkaisi hymyillen Hodginsia.

"Vau, vihdoinkin."

Hodgins hymyili ja nyökytteli päätään ennen kuin hänelle välähti ja hän vilkaisi varovasti Camia. Tällähän kuitenkin oli ollut suhde Boothin, eikä Caminkaan reaktiosta aina voisi olla varma. Tällä kertaa tämä kuitenkin hymyili leveästi.

"Kyllä sitä on odotettukin. Olin jo varma että helvetti jäätyy ennemmin kuin nuo kaksi päätyvät yhteen."

Heti heidän päästyään autoon Booth kumartui suutelemaan Brennania.

"Eihän se ollut niin kauheaa?"

Brennan ei voinut ymmärtää, miten Booth saattoi tietää hänen pelostaan kohdata työkaverinsa ja miten tämä oli jälleen saanut hänet unohtamaan sen, että he istuivat Jeffersonian parkkipaikalla olevassa autossa ja suutelivat toisiaan kuin teinit.

"No nyt he tietävät. Angela arvasi kuitenkin heti."

Booth käynnisti auton tyytyväisenä siitä että jälleen oli yksi kynnys ylitetty. Brennan ei enää kammonnut sitä että heidän suhteensa tulisi muiden tietoon. Ajomatkan kumpikin mietti omiaan, Booth oli kuitenkin kietonut kätensä Brennanin ympärille ja tämä nojasi päätään hänen olkaansa.

FBI:n rakennuksessa oli normaali kuhina heidän päästyään sinne. Booth marssi Brennan perässään suoraan huoneeseensa. Pöydällä oli pino soittopyyntöjä ja iso ruskea kirjekuori. Booth selasi soittopyynnöt nopeasti läpi ja avasi kirjekuoren.

"Kaveri ei tosiaan ole ensikertalainen, häntä epäillään ainakin viidestä huumauksesta ja kolmesta raiskauksesta. Uhrit ovat antaneet loistavan kuvauksen, jopa miehen äänestä."

"Hei Bones, koeta nyt hiukkasen hillitä. Tiedän kyllä että sinun on vaikea pitää näppejäsi erossa minusta, mutta meidän täytyy mennä labraan."

"Haista itse."


	4. Chapter 4

"Vaikka haluankin kostaa sille tyypille, niin minusta ei ole mitään hyötyä tämän jutun tutkimuksessa. Taidan palata Jeffersoniaan ja tehdä jotain missä minustakin on hyötyä."

"Hei Bones, mikä sinulle nyt tuli. Totta kai sinusta on hyötyä, jos et muuta keksi niin ainakin väität minulle vastaan joka asiassa ja saat minut pysymään skarppina. Ja tarpeen vaatiessa voit aina takoa järkeä päähäni vaikka paistinpannulla."

"Ai että käytät minua jonkin lajin freudilaisena varoittavana esimerkkinä itsellesi. Se paistinpannu oli vahinko, mitäs hiiviskelit."

Brennan kääntyi kannoillaan ja oli ovesta ulkona ennen kuin Booth ehti edes tajuta asiaa. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää mistä Brennan oli ottanut herneen nenäänsä. Hitto, eihän hän ollut mitään pahaa tarkoittanut. Millä ihmeen konstilla naisesta oikein voisi ottaa selvää. No, ilmeisesti hänen pitäisi pärjäillä omillaan.

Brennan puhisi kiukusta mennessään ulos. Häntäkö käytettäisiin Boothin henkilökohtaisena seuraneitinä. Ja pitikö tämän taas muistuttaa siitä paistinpannusta. Booth ei varmaan koskaan antaisi hänen unohtaa asiaa. Hän oli kuitenkin ollut aivan aidosti pahoillaan huomattuaan kalauttaneensa Boothin tajun kankaalle. Vasta ulkona hän tajusi että he olivat tulleet paikalle Boothin autolla. No onneksi olemassa oli taksikin.

Booth oli jäänyt paikoilleen pyörittelemään päätään. Mitä ihmettä hän nyt oli sanonut tai tehnyt? Mistä ihmeestä Brennan oli ottanut herneen nenäänsä? No, eipä hänestäkään olisi hyötyä jos hän vain seisoisi paikoillaan miettimässä Bonesin ajatuksen juoksua. Booth kohautti olkapäitään ja istui tutkimaan saamiaan tietoja.

Brennan oli Jeffersoniaan päästyään jo niin pahalla tuulella, ettei kukaan Tihruista uskaltanut edes kysyä häneltä mitään Boothista, ei edes Angela. Brennan huomasi nopeasti, ettei hänen paikkansa tänään ole missään tapauksessa korokkeella, vaan omassa toimistossaan. Hän lähti sinne kannat kopisten ja istui tuoliinsa ja avasi koneensa.

Tarkistaessaan saamiaan sähköposteja hän huomasi niiden joukossa yhden, jossa oli outo otsikko. "Kuka raiskaaja onkaan?" Brennan klikkasi viestin auki ja siinä luki "Kärsit vielä, huora!" Brennan tarkisti lähettäjän tiedot,_ luckyboy_, ei mitään muuta. Brennan oli jo aikoja sitten myöntänyt itselleen, että hänelle riittää tietokoneiden peruskäyttötaidot, siitä pidemmälle meneviä asioita saavat muut tutkia. Hänen olisi kerrottava viestistä muille ja saatava Zach auttamaan, muttei tänään. Hän halusi vain päästä kotiin ja kuumaan suihkuun. Hänen pitäisi myös kertoa Boothille postista. No sekin sai odottaa huomiseen.

Angela pysäytti Brennanin tämän ollessa jo säntäämässä rakennuksesta ulos. Hän huomasi välittömästi ystävänsä kasvoista ettei kaikki ole kohdallaan vieläkään. Hän avasi jo suunsa kysyäkseen mikä on pielessä, mutta Brennan ehti ensin.

"Ei tänään Angela, ole kiltti. Kerron huomenna kaiken. Minä lupaan."

"Okei, huomiseen." Angela tiesi entuudestaan milloin oli aika antaa periksi.

Booth oli saanut paljon selville tutkiessaan saamiaan raportteja. Samassa paikassa oli huumattu naisia jo lähes kolmen kuukauden ajan ja paikallinen poliisi oli pitänyt paikkaa silmällä koko viime kuukauden. Jostain syystä tyyppi ei ole yrittänyt mitään niinä iltoina kun poliisi oli ollut vieraiden joukossa. Aivan kuin tämä olisi tiennyt asiasta. Kuitenkin tyyppi oli yrittänyt eilen huumata Bonesin, vaikka hän oli esitellyt tälle virkamerkkiään vain hetkeä aikaisemmin. Mies oli joko todella tyhmä tai sitten ylimielinen. Kumpikin vaihtoehto oli yhtä paha.

Viidestä huumatusta naisesta ainakin kolme oli myös raiskattu. Raiskatuilla naisilla ei ollut asiasta mitään muistikuvaa. He olivat heränneet kotonaan seuraavana aamuna ja vasta silloin he olivat tajunneet mitä oli tapahtunut.

Naisista ei oltu löydetty mitään sellaista mistä olisi saatu DNA-näyte. Tyyppi oli siis ovela paskiainen, mutta ovelatkin paskiaiset saadaan kiinni ja hän oli sentään nähnyt miehen.

Brennan oli miettinyt asioita lähes koko yön. Ehkä hän oli ollut liian herkkähipiäinen Boothin suhteen. Eihän tämä ollut mitään pahaa tarkoittanut. Asiat olivat vain edenneet hiukan liian nopeasti. Hän ei vieläkään uskonut että he olivat olleet sängyssä ja että hän oli tehnyt asiaan aloitteen. Brennania pelotti, voisivatko he edelleen olla partnereita ja tehdä töitä yhdessä. Vihdoin hän sai itsensä rentoutumaan vasta hieman ennen auringon nousua. Varmaankin ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään, Brennan oli päättänyt edetä asiassa pelkästään vaistonsa varassa.

Brennan heräsi puhelimen sointiin vain parin tunnin unien jälkeen. Pöpperöisenä hän kaivoi puhelimen esiin ja vastasi.

"Kärsit vielä, huora!"

Brennan epäili ensimmäiseksi kuulleensa väärin tai että soittajalla oli väärä numero, mutta kun hän oli muutamaan kertaan huutanut puhelimeen haloota, ääni sanoi uudelleen

"Juuri sinä Temperance Brennan. Kärsit vielä huora!"

Brennan löi puhelimen kiinni ja tarkisti soittajan tiedot. Numero oli salainen. Hän meni avaamaan tietokoneensa ja tarkisti sähköpostinsa. Tämä ei kyllä voinut olla sattumaa, sanamuotokin oli sama kuin eilisessä sähköpostissa. Sähköpostin hän vielä ymmärsi, mutta mistä soittaja oli saanut hänen yksityisen puhelinnumeronsa. Hänen olisi pakko soittaa Boothille.

Brennan oli jo näppäilemässä numeroita, kun hän kuuli ulko-oveltaan rapinaa. Joku oli työntänyt valkoisen kirjekuoren hänen ovensa ali. Brennan oli sen verran säikkynä että hän veti hansikkaat käteensä ennen kuin nosti kuoren lattialta. Hän käänteli sitä käsissään ja avasi sen varovasti. Kuoren sisältä putosi paperin pala jossa luki "Kärsit vielä, huora!"

Brennanin tuijottaessa paperia hänen ovikellonsa soi. Brennan hiipi tarkistamaan ovisilmästä kuka tulija oli, mutta hän ei nähnyt ketään. Hän kaivoi vaatekaappinsa perältä vanhan pesäpallomailansa ja hiipi ovelle. Varovasti hän avasi lukon ja nopeasti sen jälkeen työnsi oven auki vauhdilla, pesäpallomaila lyöntivalmiina.

Booth oli pudottanut mukanaan tuomansa kassin lattialle ja hän tunsi jo lähestyvän mailan aiheuttaman ilmavirran. Vaistonsa ohjaamana hän nosti kätensä kasvojensa eteen ja sulki silmänsä. Brennan sai mailan liikkeen pysähtymään juuri ennen kuin hän oli osumassa Boothin päähän.

"Eilen paistinpannusta ja tänään pesäpallomailasta. Jos en sattuisi muistamaan viime yötä, niin epäilisin että sinulla on jotain minua vastaan."

"Sääli vaan etten tällä kertaa osunut!"

Brennan kihelmöi kiukusta. Postit, puhelu ja kirje olivat saaneet hänet pelkäämään ja vielä omassa kodissaan. Hän tiesi ettei Boothilla ollut mitään osuutta asiaan, mutta tämä sattui sopivasti kohdalle ja johonkin hänen oli saatava kiukkuaan purettua.

"Tuletko sisälle, vai aiotko seistä siellä lopun päivää?"

Brennan ei jäänyt odottelemaan ovelle vaan marssi keittiöön. Hän kuuli miten Booth kumartui nostamaan kassin ja veti hiljaa oven kiinni. Booth käveli hänen perässään keittiöön, laski kassinsa pöydälle, meni Brennanin luokse ja veti tämän syliinsä.

"Mitä on tapahtunut? Miksi olet niin säikkynä?"

Brennan hautasi päänsä Boothin rintaan, hänen silmissään kirveli vieläkin kiukun kyyneleet. Hän halusi vain hetken nauttia Boothin läheisyydestä ennen kuin kertoisi saamistaan viesteistä. Hän tiesi ettei sen jälkeen tulisi näin rauhallista hetkeä ennen kuin huumaaja olisi kiinni ja lukkojen takana. Hetken kuluttua hän kuitenkin irrottautui ja kertoi saamistaan viesteistä Boothille.

Booth kaivoi kassistaan donitsit ja kahvikupit ja tarjosi niitä Brennanille. Tämä näytti siltä että oli jälleen valmiina lietsomaan itseään kiukkuun.

"Sinusta on tullut sille tyypille pakkomielle. Sinun pitäisi nyt tulla joksikin ajaksi asumaan minun luokseni, ainakin siihen asti että se hullu on saatu kiinni."

Brennan kieltäytyi ehdottomasti kuuntelemasta Boothin vastaväitteitä. Hän ei aikonut todellakaan lähteä kotoaan mihinkään. Hän ei ollut suostunut siihen aikaisemminkaan, eikä hän suostuisi siihen tälläkään kertaa.

"Selvä, käydään sitten jossain välissä minun luonani, niin haen sieltä tavaraa ja tulen tänne. Yksin et ole täällä missään tapauksessa."

Brennan tiesi että tätä taistelua hän ei voittaisi, Booth majoittuisi hänen luokseen. Jos hän ei päästäisi tätä asuntoonsa niin mies vaikka hiipisi ikkunasta tai sitten istuisi oven takana. Brennania hymyilytti, häntä Booth oli sanonut jääräpäiseksi.

"Mistä me aloitamme. Mennäänkö ensin Jeffersoniaan ja laitetaan Zach selvittämään sitä saamasi viestin alkuperää vai käydäänkö ensin hakemassa minun luotani puhtaita vaatteita?"

"Mennään Jeffersoniaan ja muuten sitä olutkypärää et kyllä sitten tuo tänne."

Brennan oli jo rauhoittunut niin paljon että hymyili kiusatessaan Boothia tämän kylpemistavoista. Hän oli kerran onnistunut yllättämään tämän ammeesta olutkypärä päässään, sikari suussa, levysoitin pauhaamassa ja sarjakuvalehti kädessä. Sitä näkyä hän ei unohtaisi ikinä. Hänen olikin tehnyt siitä asti mieli kysyä Boothilta tämän lempinimestä. Hän muisti että Sullya oli tietystä syystä sanottu pähkinäksi ja jos Boothia taas vertasi ominaisuuksiltaan Sullyyn niin tämän lempinimi olisi voinut olla vaikka herne. Brennan nauroi itsekseen, hän oli ilmeisesti saanut Angelalta enemmän vaikutteita kuin olisi koskaan uskonutkaan.

Heidän päästyään Jeffersoniaan, Brennan meni kysymään verikokeidensa tuloksia ja Booth marssi suoraan Camin puheille. Hänen mielestään Jeffersonian turvallisuutta oli syytä parantaa. Brennanin uhkaaja oli aivan selvästi pakkomielteinen, eikä tätä välttämättä pidättelisi mitkään normaalit turvajärjestelyt, olihan mies jo onnistunut kaivamaan Brennanin puhelinnumeron ja kotiosoitteenkin selville.

Cam ymmärsi Boothin hädän ja lupasi heti lisätä turvatoimia labrassa. Booth voisi huoletta jättää Brennanin heidän seuraansa. Sinne ei pääsisi kukaan kutsumatta.

Brennan oli saanut kokeiden tulokset ja hänen verestään oli löytynyt sekä perinteistä treffiraiskaushuumetta gammahydroksibutyraattia että nykyään harvemmin käytettyä Rohypnolia. Hiukankin suurempi annos olisi saattanut aiheuttaa kuoleman. Hänellä oli todella ollut onnea matkassaan. Angela oli huomannut ystävänsä tulevan labraan ja seurasi tätä päättäväisen näköisenä Brennanin toimistoon.

"Nyt kyllä kerrot kaiken. Älä unohda että lupasit. Saitko viimeinkin Boothin petiin, millaista se oli. Kerro kaikki ja mitä se eilinen kiukuttelu oli."

Brennan hymyili salaperäisenä, ihan kaikkea ei todellakaan voi kertoa edes parhaalle ystävälleen, ei ainakaan silloin jos ei halua rehennellä. Angela osasi lukea Brennanin kasvoja ja ryntäsi halaamaan ystäväänsä.

"Herranen aika. Oliko se niin hyvää? Sinähän kehräät kuin kissa. Minkä ihmeen takia te sitten odotitte niin kauan, vaikka me muut yritimme potkia teitä oikeaan suuntaan."

Brennan kertoi juuri Angelalle saamistaan viesteistä Boothin tullessa ovesta sisään. Angelan synkkä ilme vaihtui leveään hymyyn ja se paljasti Boothille heti sen että Brennan oli kertonut tälle totuuden heidän suhteestaan.

"Oli sinussa sittenkin tarpeeksi miestä, vaikka meiltä meinasi usko loppua kesken kun et saanut mitään aikaiseksi."

"Bones ei antanut minulle vaihtoehtoa. Se oli tulos tai ulos."

Brennan nappasi pöydältä teippirullan ja heitti sillä Boothia. Tämä nappasi helponnäköisen kopin ja hymyili hurmaushymyään.

"Ensin paistinpannu, sitten pesäpallomaila ja nyt enää teippirulla. Huomaatko Angela Bones on aivan selvästi rakastunut."

Angela nauroi niin että hänen oli jo pakko seistä jalat ristissä ja Booth yhtyi nauruun. Brennan mietti hetken Boothin viimeistä kommenttia, mutta lopulta yhtyi nauruun. Kukaan heistä ei osannut aavistaa kuinka pitkä aika kuluisi ennen kuin he taas nauraisivat yhdessä.

Boothin puhelin soi ja hän meni käytävään puhumaan. Angela kävi halaamassa ystäväänsä ennen kuin palasi takaisin omiin töihinsä. Booth palasi tuiman näköisenä takaisin Brennanin toimistoon.

"Vihdoinkin se tyyppi on näyttäytynyt. Saimme juuri vihjeen että mies on kantapaikassaan, tai ainakin oli vielä vartti sitten. Menen sinne. Haluatko lähteä mukaan, vai jäätkö tänne? Cam lupasi lisätä täällä turvatoimia, joten sinulla ei pitäisi olla täällä mitään hätää, mutta täältä et sitten poistu minnekään."

"Minulla on töitä. Yksi huumaava idiootti ei saa kaikkea muuta pysähtymään. Mene ja tee työsi, pidätä se paskiainen. Lupaan olla täällä."

Booth katsoi Brennania epäluuloisena, hän tiesi vähän liiankin hyvin että Brennan ei ota itseensä kohdistuvaa uhkaa aina tarpeeksi vakavasti. Hän käveli Brennanin luo, kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille ja suuteli.

"Lupaatko, partiolaisen kunniasanalla pysyä labrassa."

Brennan katsoi Boothia silmiin ja hymyili.

"Partiolainen en ole koskaan ollut, mutta lupaan omalla kunniasanallani."

Booth kääntyi vielä ovelta katsomaan Brennania. Hän ei olisi missään tapauksessa halunnut jättää tätä yksin, mutta tämä vihje oli vaikuttanut luotettavalta. Mies olisi kiinni toivottavasti puolessa tunnissa ja sen jälkeen hän voisi taas hengittää vapaammin. Booth heilautti vielä kättään hyvästiksi ja Brennan nauroi.

"Mene nyt tekemään työsi ja anna minun tehdä omani."

Brennan katsoi Boothin perään. Tämä sai hänet aina paremmalle tuulelle ja ennen kaikkea Boothin seurassa hän tunsi olevansa turvassa. Hän huomasi vesipullon pöydällään ja joi siitä ennen kuin istui pöytänsä ääreen ja avasi koneensa.

Jostain syystä hänen silmänsä eivät enää pysyneetkään auki. Hänestä tuntui että koko huone peittyi vähitellen usvaan. Jossain hämärtyvän tajuntansa äärilaidalla hän muisti vesipullon. Siinä oli varmasti ollut jotain ainetta. Hän jaksoi vielä huitaista pullon roskiin ja toivoi että joku löytäisi sen sieltä ja tajuaisi tutkia aineen. Sen jälkeen hänen päänsä painui koneen näppäimistölle ja hän nukahti.

Booth oli saapunut klubille ja nuori siviilipukuinen poliisi johdatti hänet pöytään, jossa heidän etsimänsä mies istui. Booth katsoi miestä pitkään, varmasti tämä oli se sama tyyppi johon he törmäsivät sinä iltana. Mies oli aika pitkä, tummat hiukset vedetty kuin öljyttynä pitkin päätä. Miehen iho oli jotenkin kelmeä ja taikinamainen, aivan kuin tämä ei oikeastaan koskaan liikkuisi ulkona. Boothin silmissä miehessä oli jotain kertakaikkisen vastenmielistä. Oikeastaan hän alkoi jo pikkuhiljaa nauttia tilanteesta. Hän kaivoi virkamerkkinsä toiseen käteen ja käsiraudat toiseen ennen kuin meni seisomaan miehen viereen.

"Olen FBI:n erikoisagentti Booth ja teidät on pidätetty epäiltynä huumausainerikoksista ja useista raiskauksista. Kaikkea mitä sanotte, voidaan käyttää todisteena teitä vastaan."

Miehen suu jäi hetkeksi auki kesken puheen ja hän jähmettyi. Booth nappasi tätä niskasta kiinni, työnsi kovakouraisesti päin seinää ja napsautti raudat paikoilleen. Sen jälkeen hän tunnusteli miehen taskut ja tutki tämän lompakon.

"Ai että oikein Varatoimitusjohtaja Harry Stripe. Luulisi tuollaisen miehen saavan naisia ilman että huumaa ne ensin."

"Et tiedä kuka minä olen ja keitä minä tunnen. Minä takaan, ettet tämän jälkeen tee muuta kuin valvo liikennettä. Teillä ei ole mitään todisteita minua vastaan. Ei ole minun syyni jos naisesi haikailee muiden miesten perään. Turha sitä näin on kostaa."

Booth näki jo punaista, tyyppi on aivan täysi idiootti, mutta ilmeisen vaarallinen idiootti. Hän tunnusteli myös miehen muut taskut ja löysi povitaskusta pienen pullon jossa oli nestettä sisällä.

"Jos tässä pullossa on sitä mitä epäilen, tulet saamaan runsaasti uusia tuttuja ja uudet tuttusi ihastuvat sinuun niin paljon että haluavat pukeutuakin samalla lailla kuin sinä, nimittäin oransseihin haalareihin."

Harry Stripe kalpeni entisestään. Ilmeisesti Boothin arvaus oli osunut kerralla oikeaan ja pullossa oli tosiaan huumetta. Poliisi lähti taluttamaan Stripeä autolle ja kuulusteltavaksi. Booth laittoi pullon todistepussiin ja lähti omalle autolleen.

"Tri Brennan, saimme lisää tuloksia niistä tyrmäystipoista."

Hodgins seisoi Brennanin toimistossa ja huusi tätä useita kertoja nimeltä, mutta kukaan ei vastannut. Hodgins kääntyi ja lähti etsimään tätä labrasta, mutta kukaan ei ollut nähnyt Brennania ainakaan tuntiin. Hän yritti soittaa tämän kännykkään, mutta se oli poissa päältä. Brennan oli hävinnyt Jeffersoniasta.

Brennan heräsi siihen että hänen päätään särki. Pitkään aikaan hän ei uskaltanut edes avata silmiään, tuntui että mahdollinen valo räjäyttäisi hänen päänsä. Varovasti hän raotti toista silmäänsä, kaikkialla oli pimeää. Hän avasi myös toisen silmänsä, mutta edelleenkään hän ei nähnyt mitään. Varovasti hän yritti nostaa kättään, sekään ei onnistunut. Jalkojaankaan hän ei saanut liikkumaan. Brennan tunsi miten kylmä hiki nousi hänen otsalleen. Onko hän sairaalassa halvaantuneena ja näkökykynsä menettäneenä. Pikku hiljaa hän alkoi muistella viimeaikaisia tapahtumia ja ymmärsi joutuneensa vangiksi.

Siitä kuka hänet oli vanginnut, ei hänellä ollut mitään tietoa. Pitkään mietittyään hän muisti juoneensa vettä työhuoneessaan, mutta sen jälkeen kaikki oli pelkkää pimeää. Hänen oli nyt vain pidettävä itsensä rauhallisena, tällä kertaa hän ei ainakaan ollut missään maan alla autossa, vaan hän makasi jonkinlaisen laverin päällä.

Brennan sai viimeinkin avattua molemmat silmänsä kunnolla ja vähitellen hän alkoi erottaa varjoja ympärillään. Hän oli jonkinlaisessa pienessä huoneessa. Ikkunoita siellä ei ollut, mutta oven hän saattoi erottaa. Huoneen nurkassa jokin hohti vaaleana, se saattoi olla WC. Nyt vasta hän huomasi että hänen vieressään oli samanlainen tippateline kuin sairaaloissa ja että häneen meni nestettä letkua pitkin. Neula oli laitettu hänen kämmenselkäänsä.

Kaikkialla hänen ympärillään oli aivan hiljaista. Ääntäkään ei kuulunut mistään. Tällä hetkellä hänellä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin vain maata ja odottaa, toivoa että päänsärky helpottaisi ja luottaa siihen että Booth löytäisi hänet.

Labrassa oli täysi kaaos tilanteen paljastuttua Camille. Turvamiehet seisoivat hänen edessään korvat punaisina. Heidän esimiehensä olivat jo saaneet tuntea Camin vihan ja olivat luikkineet vähin äänin tutkimaan turvakameroiden kuvia.

Kukaan ei ollut nähnyt mitään erikoista. Labrassa ei ollut käynyt ketään vierasta. Kaikilla tulijoilla oli oma kulkukorttinsa. Kukaan ei ollut häipynyt kesken päivän. Turvamiehet eivät olleet katselleet toisiin suuntiin, vaan jokainen oli ollut koko ajan omilla paikoillaan. Oli aivan kuin Brennan olisi vain haihtunut ilmaan.

Kaikkein eniten Camia hirvitti soittaa Boothille. Hän oli luvannut huolehtia Brennanin turvallisuudesta ja nyt hän oli pettänyt lupauksensa. Hän ei enää ikinä kehtaisi katsoa Boothia silmiin.

"Tri Saroyan, kameroille ei ole tallentunut mitään. Kaikki näyttää aivan normaalilta. Tri Brennanin huoneen ovea kuvaava kamera on tosin ollut poissa päältä vajaat kaksi minuuttia."

"Kahdessa minuutissa ehtii jo paljon! Eikö teille kenellekään tullut mieleenkään käydä tarkistamassa kameraa! Teille on sattunut luvattoman paljon vastaavia virheitä. Jos Tri Brennan ei löydy tämän vuorokauden aikana, niin vannon että jokainen teistä saa etsiä itselleen toisen työpaikan."

Turvamies vetäytyi takaisin valvomoon korvat kuumottaen Camin saarnasta. Sen verran mies oli jo oppinut Tri Saroyania tuntemaan, ettei ottanut tämän uhkausta kevyesti.

"Angela, mene sinä tuon tunarin perässä valvomoon ja yritä saada jotain kuvista näkyviin. Hodgins menee tutkimaan Tri Brennanin huoneen ja tutki se vaikka suurennuslasilla jos on tarpeen. Zach, pyydä sinä labrasta Tri Brennanin verikokeet meille tutkittavaksi ja yritä löytää niistä jotain, mistä voisi olla apua. Minä menen soittamaan Boothille."

Cam olisi tehnyt mieluummin mitä muuta tahansa kun soittanut Boothille. Miksi asioiden piti mennä näin pieleen. He olivat koko joukolla tuuppineet enemmän tai vähemmän hienovaraisesti Brennania ja Boothia yhteen jo vuosikausia ja kun se oli viimein tapahtunut, niin kävi näin.

Booth käveli labran ovesta sisään juuri kun Cam oli valitsemassa numeroa. Cam katsoi surkeana Boothin iloista virnistystä.

"Missä Bones on? Saimme sen miehen kiinni ja kohta voimme aloittaa kuulustelut."

"Booth, älä nyt hermostu. Brennan on kadonnut. Hänet on ilmeisesti viety huoneestaan jonnekin. Etsinnät on jo aloitettu. Me teemme parhaamme."

Booth lysähti kasaan. Hän oli ollut varma että syyllinen on kiinni ja Brennan turvassa. Hän oli ajomatkallaan jopa miettinyt sitä millä tekosyyllä hän saa kutsuttua itsensä Brennanin luokse yöksi, kun suojelua ei enää voisi tekosyynä käyttää.

"Sinulla on omituinen huumorintaju Cam. Meillä on syyllinen kiinni, ei kukaan ole voinut kaapata Bonesia. Tähän ei sarkasmi sovi."

Cam yritti mennä halaamaan Boothia lohdutukseksi, mutta tämä huitaisi hänet pois läheltään.

"Mene ja yritä saada siitä pidättämästäsi tyypistä jotain tietoja ulos, me teemme täällä kaikkemme. Kyllä me Brennanin löydämme. Kukaan ei katoa jälkiä jättämättä, eikä kukaan ole niin hyvä etsimään niitä jälkiä kuin me."

"Onpas, mutta paras etsijä on nyt itse kadonnut."

Booth lähti omaan toimistoonsa. Hänen oli pakko kerätä itsensä ja käyttää koko ammattitaitoaan kuulustellessaan Stripeä, vaikka mieluummin hän pieksisi vastaukset ulos miehestä. Missään tapauksessa tämä ei voinut olla syytön Brennanin katoamiseen. Sellaista yhteensattumaa ei ole olemassakaan.

Angela oli tuijottanut näyttöruutua niin keskittyneesti että hänen silmiään särki. Ainoastaan Brennanin työhuoneen ovea kuvaavassa kamerassa oli ollut katkos, muut kamerat olivat tallentaneet tauotta, eikä niissä näkynyt mitään outoa. Brennanin huoneen kamera oli tallentanut hänen ja Boothin lähdön ja jopa Brennanin ja Boothin suudelman, mutta heidän lisäkseen huoneessa ei näkynyt ketään muuta.

Hän oli nähnyt miten Brennan joi vettä ja sen jälkeen nukahti. Ennen nukahtamistaan hän oli kuitenkin tehnyt jotain outoa. Brennan oli työntänyt puolillaan olleen vesipullon roskikseen. Minkä ihmeen takia Brennan teki niin. Angela soitti Hodginsille ja pyysi tätä tarkistamaan huoneen roskiksen.

Hodgins oli tutkinut Brennanin huonetta löytämättä sieltä mitään outoa. Kaikki oli ollut puhdasta, jopa liiankin steriiliä, aivan kuin koko huone olisi vastikään siivottu oikein kunnolla. Angelan puhelun jälkeen hän tarkisti vielä uudelleen roskakorin, sekin oli tyhjä. Hän kokeili kädellään roskakorin muovipintaa ja se oli kostea. Hodgins nappasi korin kainaloonsa ja ryntäsi labraan.

Zach oli tutkinut verinäytteitä ja löytänyt niistä samat aineet kuin mitä toinenkin labra. Gammahydroksibutyraattia ja Rohypnolia. Kumpaakin ainetta oli yllättävänkin helppoa saada käsiinsä edelleen, vaikka kumpaakaan ei enää saa USAssa myydäkään. GHB:tä voidaan tehdä kotilaboratorioissa sekoittamalla erilaisia aineita ja sitä sekoitusta tutkimalla hän voisi selvittää sen alkuperän.

Cam oli tarvinnut omaa aikaa päästäkseen taas jaloilleen. Hän ei oikein tiennyt mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Muille hän oli määrännyt tehtävät, mutta saatuaan kerrottua asiasta Boothille, hänen oma takkinsa oli täysin tyhjä. Hänellä ei tuntunut olevan kerta kaikkiaan energiaa tehdä mitään. Pakko hänen oli kuitenkin lähteä huoneensa suojista ja yrittää olla avuksi.

Hodgins huomasi saaneensa roskiksesta lottovoiton. Kosteus korin pinnassa oli vettä, johon oli sekoittunut GHB:tä. Nyt heidän pitäisi Zachin kanssa verrata ovatko molemmat näytteet peräisin samasta lähteestä.

Brennan heräsi uudelleen vankikopissaan. Enää hänen päätään ei särkenyt yhtä kovin. Tippapullo letkuineen oli poissa ja aivan selvästi oven takaa kuului ääniä. Hän tunnusteli jalkojaan ja huomasi että niistä oli siteet poissa. Hänen kätensä olivat edelleen sidotut. Hän yritti kuunnella ääniä, mutta puheesta


	5. Chapter 5

Booth oli odottanut pääsevänsä aloittamaan Stripen kuulustelut, mutta Cullenin vaatimuksesta, hän oli joutunut odottamaan että Stripen asianajaja saapuisi. Mies oli ensimmäiseksi pidätyksen jälkeen vaatinut juristia paikalle. Cullen oli myös ilmoittanut että hän tulee mukaan kuulusteluihin ja puuttuu tilanteeseen tarvittaessa. Booth ei ohjesäännön mukaan saisi edes kuulustella Stripeä, koska tätä epäillään sellaisesta rikoksesta, jossa uhrina on Boothille läheinen ihminen. Cullen sanoi luottavansa siihen että juuri siksi Booth hoitaa hommansa kaikkien taiteen sääntöjen mukaan.

Labrassa Hodgins ja Zach olivat ahertaneet saadakseen jotain tolkkua GHB:n ainesosista ja siitä onko molemmat löydökset peräisin samasta lähteestä. Zachilla oli enää yksi ainesosa tunnistamatta, samoin kuin Hodginsilla. Viimeisessä tunnistamattomassa osassa vaan oli jotain hyvin outoa. Mitkään laitteet eivät pystyneet sitä tunnistamaan.

"No niin, tässä taas on joku hallituksen salaliitto. Kenellä muulla nyt olisi jotain tunnistamattomia aineita käyttää huumeseokseen."

"Onhan meilläkin. Moniakin aineita. Ajattele nyt niitäkin kemikaaleja joilla me puhdistamme luita. Yksittäin ne ovat tunnistettavia, mutta kun niitä sekoitetaan tietyissä järjestyksessä, niiden koostumus muuttuu ja mikään laite ei enää tunnista niitä."

Hodgins suorastaan lennähti ylös tuoliltaan, otti Zachin pään käsiensä väliin ja moiskautti märän suukon tämän otsalle.

"Olet totisesti tämän labran kunkku."

Zach punasteli ja näytti vaivaantuneelta. Labran kunkun hänkin ymmärsi, mutta ei Hodginskaan yleensä innostu noin ylitsevuotaviin huomionosoituksiin. Varsinkaan kun hänellä itsellään ei ole aavistustakaan, mistä moinen johtui.

Hodgins istui nyt jo sentään aloillaan, vaikka hihkuikin hetkittäin ääneen. Ilmeisesti tämä oli saanut jotain selville. Hetken kuluttua hän nousi ja näytti tietokoneprinttiä Zachille ja vihdoin tämäkin ymmärsi Hodginsin riemun. He olivat selvittäneet seoksen.

Hetken kuluttua kumpikin vakavoitui. Heidän löytönsä tarkoitti sitä että syyllinen on joko joku heistä tai sitten jostain muusta vastaavasta paikasta. Tieteenala on joka tapauksessa oikeuslääketiede, missään muualla ei käytetä samanlaista seosta. Se ei yksinkertaisesti sovellu mihinkään muuhun kuin oikeusantropologiaan.

"Kumpi soittaa Boothille, vai ollaanko kerrankin kuuliaisia alaisia ja annetaan Camin soittaa?"

Hodgins muisti Camin ilmeen sen jälkeen kun oli selvinnyt että Brennan oli kadonnut. Ehkä heidän olisi parempi antaa Camin toimia viestinviejänä ja ainakin he voisivat vielä testata teoriaansa tähän. Zach oli Hodginsin kanssa samaa mieltä.

Angela oli onnistunut löytämään oudon varjon yhden valvontakameran kuvasta. Hän oli zoomannut sitä monesta eri kulmasta ja oli vihdoin varmistunut siitä että varjo oli ihmisen. Varjo ei ollut sekuntiakaan kuvassa ja oli aivan selvää että varjon omistaja oli tiennyt tarkkaan kameran kuvausalueen. Alue oli aivan lähellä Brennanin toimistoa ja aikakin sopi katoamishetkeen.

Angela yritti käyttää kehontunnistusohjelmaansa varjon tunnistamiseen, mutta hänen oli pakko todeta että ohjelma sopi huomattavasti paremmin käytettäväksi toisin päin, eli etsimään tiettyä henkilöä väkijoukosta. Angelasta tuntui että hän oli joutunut umpikujaan, hän kaipasi toista mielipidettä asiaan.

Angelan poistui valvomosta videonauhan kanssa ja meni suoraan labratasanteelle etsimään Camia, Hodginsia ja Zachia. Ehkä näillä olisi ideoita miten tästä kannattaisi jatkaa eteenpäin. Kaikki kolme olivatkin omilla paikoillaan ja Angela näytti heille varjon ja kertoi tutkimuksistaan. Hodgins oli välittömästi ajan tasalla, kerrankin hänen salaliittoteorioistaan oli hyötyä.

"Sinulla on siis varjo, mutta kehontunnistus ei pysty tunnistamaan sitä koska sillä ei ole vertailupohjaa, eikö näin ole?"

Angela oli jopa vähän käärmeissään Hodginsille, juurihan hän oli selittänyt tälle saman asian, mutta nyökkäsi kuitenkin.

"Jos siis saisimme vertailupohjaa, niin ohjelma voisi tunnistaa hiipparin."

"Kultaseni, jotenkin tuntuu että sinä toistat itseäsi."

"Ja on selvää että hiippari tiesi missä kamera on ja onnistui lähes kokonaan välttämään sitä. Kuinka moni teistä tietää kameroiden paikat, eiväthän ne ole näkyvissä, vaan upotettuina seiniin."

Ainoastaan Cam tunnusti tietävänsä kamerat, ainakin suunnilleen. Muilla ei ollut hajuakaan niiden sijainnista, ei edes niiden lukumäärästä."

"Ketkäköhän tietävät tarkkaan kameroiden sijainnit ja niiden kuvaamat alueet?"

Nyt selvisi muillekin mitä Hodgins ajoi takaa ja Angela ryntäsi suutelemaan tätä. Zach sanoi sen ääneen.

"Turvamiehet! Nyt vaan kuvataan kaikki Jeffersonian turvamiehet ja käytetään kuvia kehontunnistukseen."

Camilla oli vieläkin parempi idea.

"Eihän meidän tarvitse edes kuvata heitä, koska kaikkien työntekijöiden kuvat ovat henkilöstötietokannassa ja sitä paitsi varmaankin kannattaa aloittaa niistä jotka työskentelevät valvomossa, heillähän on ensikäden tietoa asiasta. Olen ylpeä teistä kaikista."

Angela syöksyi omaan työhuoneeseensa käyttämään ohjelmaansa ja Zach ja Hodgins jäivät selittämään omaa teoriaansa Camille. Cam halasi kumpaakin ja yritti soittaa saman tien Boothille, mutta tämä ei vastannut puhelimeensa. Cam jätti vastaajaan viestin ja lähetti vielä tekstiviestinkin tilanteesta, toivottavasti Booth suostuisi lukemaan häneltä tulleita viestejä.

Booth oli vihdoin päässyt kuulustelun alkuun. Lakimies yritti saada hänet hiljaiseksi joka käänteessä, tai sitten hän neuvoi asiakastaan olemaan vastaamatta kysymykseen. Boothin turhautuminen alkoi jo näkyä, mielessään hän toivoi vaikka vaan viittä minuuttia kahdestaan Stripen kanssa. Mies kyllä sen jälkeen puhuisi, suorastaan laulaisi, mutta Cullenin mulkaisu sai hänet jälleen palaamaan asialinjalle.

Booth huomasi saaneensa viestin kännykkäänsä. Saadakseen käsilleen jotain tekemistä, hän luki viestin ja näytti sen saman tien Cullenille. Tätä hän oli toivonut.

"Tutkimuksissa on selvinnyt että samaa GHB:tä on käytetty sekä sinulta löytyneessä nesteessä, että Tri Brennanin huumanneessa aineessa. Molemmat ovat samaa alkuperää, se riittää saamaan sinut vankilaan noin 50 vuodeksi, raiskauksista ja kidnappauksesta."

"Minulla ei ole mitään tekemistä minkään kaappauksen kanssa. Muutaman naisen olen huumannut, mutta yhtään heistä en ole raiskannut, kaikki halusivat sitä itse."

Edes Stripen lakimies ei ehtinyt reagoida asiakkaansa lausuntoon, vaan tyytyi pyörittelemään päätään kun tämä tunnusti kaiken.

Brennan oli naulinnut katseensa vankikoppinsa oveen. Hän kuuli miten avainta käännettiin lukossa. No nyt sekin oli selvää, häntä pidettiin siis sidottuna lukkojen takana. Ovi lähti aukenemaan ja hahmo astui sisälle. Brennan tunnisti vangitsijansa jo ennen kuin tämä ehti avata suutaan.

"Sinä!"

Angela ryntäsi työhuoneestaan Camin luokse, etsintä oli päättynyt.

"Se on Trevor, kaikista mahdollisista vartijoista Trevor Hills."

Cam kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti valvomoon. Trevor Hills istui edelleen tiskin takana tarkkailemassa kameroita ja Cam ei kiinnittänyt mieheen mitään huomiota, vaan pyysi paikan esimiestä mukanaan käytävään.

"Meillä on todisteet siitä että Trevor Hills on sekaantunut tri Brennanin katoamiseen. Toivottavasti tiedät tällä kertaa miten toimit."

Esimies haki vähin äänin Trevorin kuulusteluhuoneeseen jossa Cam jo odotti valmiina iskemään. Tästä oli tullut henkilökohtaista. Trevor oli ollut Camin suojatti joka oli auttanut heitä monessa asiassa. Cam oli jopa suositellut Trevorille ylennystä ja nyt tämä kiitti häntä näin.

"Mitä sinulle maksettiin Tri Brennanin huumaamisesta ja kaappaamisesta ja kuka maksoi?"

Cam oli päättänyt aloittaa suoran hyökkäyksen. Heillä ei ollut aikaa tuhlattavaksi.

"Meillä on todisteet siitä että juuri sinä olit Tri Brennanin huoneessa kun rikos tapahtui."

Trevor mietti vaihtoehtojaan. Hänelle oli kerrottu että kysymyksessä on vain kollegojen välinen pila johon liittyi pieni vedonlyönti. Häneltä palvelusta pyytänyt mies oli kertonut että Tri Brennan oli väittänyt Jeffersoniaa huipputurvalliseksi ja pyytänyt Trevoria todistamaan että näin ei ole, nimenomaan Jeffersonian omaksi eduksi. Hän oli nähnyt miehen Tri Brennanin seurassa muutama vuosi sitten ja siksi hän oli uskonut tämän puheet. Häntä oli ilmeisesti käytetty hyväksi ja hän päätti kertoa Camille kaiken mitä tiesi.

Camin kiukkuun sekoittui jo vähän sääliäkin, Trevor oli ollut sinisilmäinen ja siksi tätä oli käytetty hyväksi. Nyt tämä joutuisi maksamaan siitä korkean hinnan. Cam painosti edelleen Trevoria.

"Mikä tämän kollegan nimi on?"

"Michael Jackson. Olen nähnyt tämän miehen Tri Brennanin kanssa ennenkin ja heillä näytti olevan hyvin lämpimät välit. Siksi minä häntä uskoinkin."

"Michael Jackson, oliko miehen nenä vielä kiinni päässä?"

Trevor Hills katsoi Camia ymmällään, hän ei oikein ymmärtänyt Camin huumorintajua.

"Koko maassa ei ole yhtään antropologia jonka nimi olisi Michael Jackson. Sinulle ei sitten tullut mieleenkään tarkistaa miehen henkilöllisyyttä. Muistat kai sentään minkä näköinen hän oli?"

Trevor väitti muistavansa ja Cam hälytti Angelan paikalle piirtämään kuvan epäillystä.

Booth oli saanut Stripestä irti hänelle huumetta myyneen miehen nimen. Tämä oli väittänyt olevansa Michael Jackson ja saavansa ainetta Jeffersoniasta. Miehellä kuulemma oli välittäjä talon sisällä. Booth kaivoi puhelimensa esille ja soitti Camille.

Angela oli jo saanut luonnoksen tehtyä ja tajunnut kuvaa piirtäessään sen ketä se esitti. Hän muisti miehen hyvin, vaikka Cam ei tätä tunnistanutkaan. Mies oli Brennanin entinen opettaja ja miesystävä, Michael Stires. He olivat tutustuneet tähän tutkiessaan jääkaapista löytynyttä Maggie Schillingia ja jo silloin Stires oli ollut hankala.

Tämä oli pumpannut Brennanilta tietoja ja käyttänyt niitä hyväkseen tuomioistuimessa syyllisten asiantuntijatodistajana. Brennan oli kuitenkin vetänyt asiassa pitemmän korren ja syylliset oli tuomittu. Tilanne oli kuitenkin ollut Brennanille erittäin vaikea, koska hänellä oli edelleen tunteita Stiresiä kohtaan ja tämä olikin osoittautunut petturiksi.

Booth lupasi heti asiasta kuultuaan tulla suorinta tietä Jeffersoniaan ja pyysi Camia säilyttämään Trevoria varmassa paikassa. Tällä saattoi olla jotain tietoa siitä missä Brennania pidettiin.

Brennan tunnisti Michael Stiresin heti vaikka tällä oli jonkinlainen huppu päässään.

"Sinä, kaikista mahdollisista ihmisistä juuri sinä. Avaa heti nämä köydet ja päästä minut pois ennen kuin sinuun sattuu."

"Brennan, Brennan. Etkö sinä huomaa että sinä olet alakynnessä. Sinuun tässä sattuu, eikä minuun. Kuvittelitko että voit nöyryyttää minua ihan miten vain ilman jälkiseuraamuksia. Jumalauta, minähän sinulle opetin kaiken mitä tiedät antropologiasta."

Stires piti äänensä matalana ja miellyttävänä, aivan kuin istuisi edelleen todistajanaitiossa kosiskelemassa valamiehistöä. Brennaniin miehen charmi ei enää purrut.

"Itse sinä nöyryytit itseäsi vääristelemällä totuutta. Minä vain kerroin miten asiat ovat."

Brennan muisti tilanteen hyvin. Valamiehistön päätös olisi voinut olla aivan toinen, jollei Booth olisi käskenyt syyttäjää kysymään häneltä hänen vanhemmistaan. Se oli lopullisesti kääntänyt vaa'an heille.

"Jos sinulla ei olisi ollut apunasi omaa G-miestäsi, päätös olisi ollut aivan toinen. Oletkin aina tiennyt kenen kanssa kannattaa aloittaa suhde. Minäkin kelpasin silloin kun tarvitsin tutkintoosi apua."

"Sillä ei ollut asian kanssa mitään tekemistä, eikä minulla ja Boothilla ole mitään suhdetta, tai ainakaan siihen aikaan ollut."

Brennan huomasi oman kömmähdyksensä ja Stiresin silmät välähtivät ilkeän näköisesti.

"Mutta nykyään on vai? Ehkä sinun G-miehesi tulee täältäkin pelastamaan sinut. Saattaa vain olla niin, että siinä vaiheessa kun sinut löydetään täältä, oletkin enää vain uusi tapaus Tihruillesi. Eikö uusi miehesi käyttänyt heistä sitä nimitystä."

"Mikä sinusta on tehnyt noin katkeran?"

"Mikäkö! Sinun omahyväisyytesi. Sinun takiasi minulla ei enää ole työpaikkaa, kukaan ei halua minua todistajaksi oikeudenkäynteihin. Mikään lehti ei julkaise artikkelejani. Olen nykyään tiedeyhteisöissä pelkkä vitsi, hylkiö. Jos et olisi silloin pitänyt sitä liikuttavaa pientä puhettasi, niin tilanteemme saattaisi olla aivan päinvastoin. Taisit olla suhteessa jo Tri Goodmaniin, koska sait Jeffersoniasta minulle tarkoitetun työpaikan."

Brennan tiesi Stiresin olevan väärässä. Tämä oli itse tuhonnut oman uskottavuutensa oikeudenkäynnin jälkeen kirjoittamillaan artikkeleilla. Tämä oli arvostellut kaikkia muita tiedelehdissä ja lopulta joutunut ilmiriitaan oman esimiehensä kanssa. Saatuaan potkut tästä oli vielä tullut alkoholistikin.

"Turhaan sinä ketään muuta syytät, Michael. Katso peiliin, vaikka itsetutkiskelu ei ole koskaan ollut vahvuuksiasi."

"Mätäne täällä!"

Stires lähti huoneesta ovet paukkuen. Brennan huomasi itkevänsä. Onneksi vasta nyt, eikä Stiresin nähden. Brennan inhosi haaskausta kaikissa muodoissaan ja hänestä Stires oli haaskannut sekä itsensä että uransa. Brennan suri sellaisen ihmisen puolesta, josta hän oli ennen välittänyt ja joka oli ollut hänelle todella tärkeä.

Brennan makasi lavitsallaan ja mietti Stiresiä. Hän ei olisi ikinä voinut uskoa että miehestä tulisi noin katkeroitunut. Vielä ennen oikeudenkäyntiä tämä oli ollut oma hurmaava itsensä, hän oli jopa langennut jälleen tämän viehätysvoimaan ennen kuin oli tajunnut että Michael oli valmis mihin tahansa omaksi edukseen.

Ilman Boothin väliintuloa, oikeuden päätös olisi saattanut olla aivan toinen. Vaikka heillä olikin kaikki todisteet, niin Michael oli onnistunut puhumaan mustan valkoiseksi. Häviämällä oikeudenkäynnin hänestä oli tullut epäluotettava todistaja. Hän oli saanut mainetta sillä että rahalla hänet sai puhumaan mitä vain. Tieteellä ei enää ollut painoa Stiresin todistuksissa ja totta kai heidän ammattikuntansa huomasi sen.

Michaelia pyydettiin aina vain epätoivoisempiin oikeudenkäynteihin ja hän todisti jopa mafiajutuissa. Vielä kun tämä yritti todistella omaa pätevyyttään artikkeleilla jotka sisälsivät jopa virheitä, hänen maineensa oli mennyttä. Lopulta häntä ei uskonut enää kukaan ja hän jäi kokonaan työttömäksi.

Brennan sääli entistä kollegaansa. Hän muisti vielä tämän innostuksen antropologiaan ja siihen totuuteen josta Stires häntäkin opiskeluaikoina muistutti aina pitämään kiinni. Michael oli vain jossain vaiheessa itse unohtanut elää opetuksensa mukaan.

Nyt hänen on pakko keskittyä siihen miten hän pääsee ulos vankilastaan. Brennan luotti Boothiin, tämä kyllä jossain vaiheessa löytäisi hänet, mutta pakkohan hänen olisi itsekin voida tehdä jotain. Hänen jalkansa olivat edelleen vapaat ja ehkä hän saisi kätensäkin irti köysistä. Sen jälkeen hänen pitäisi enää selvitä lukitusta ovesta. Brennan yritti rentouttaa käsivartensa saadakseen solmut löystymään, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut.

Booth oli ehtinyt jo Jeffersoniaan ja nyt hän istui yhdessä Camin ja Trevorin kanssa neuvotteluhuoneessa. Cam ei ollut onnistunut saamaan enää mitään uutta tietoa nyyhkyttävältä Trevorilta, joten oli Boothin vuoro yrittää.

"Minne veit tiedottoman Brennanin?"

Trevor nyyhki niin kovin, ettei saanut hetkeen sanaa suustaan. Hän halusi auttaa Boothia kaikin tavoin, ei hän ollut edes kuvitellut että viattomasta vedonlyönnistä voisi olla tämänkaltaisia seurauksia.

"Lastauslaiturin ovelle. Siellä Mr. Jackson odotti keltaisessa pakettiautossa. Tri Brennan laitettiin pakettiauton takaosaan patjalle ja Mr. Jackson lupasi tuoda hänet takaisin heti kun Tri Brennan olisi herännyt ja tajunnut hävinneensä vedon."

"Mr. Jacksonilla tarkoitatte ilmeisesti Michael Stiresia? Missä tapasit Stiresin ensimmäisen kerran?"

"Olimme kaikki lähteneet lähipubiin vuoron jälkeen yhdelle oluelle ja Mr. Jackson, äh siis Stires tuli juttelemaan kanssamme. Tämä kaikki tapahtui kolme viikkoa sitten. Muistin hänet ulkonäöltä, vaikka nimeä en ollut koskaan kuullutkaan. Muistin myös sen että hän oli lämpimissä väleissä Tri. Brennanin kanssa, muuten en olisi ikinä häneen luottanutkaan. No joka tapauksessa, hän soitti minulle viikon kuluttua ja ehdotti tapaamista. Hän kertoi olevansa töissä George Washington Universityssä ja haluavansa apua heidän turvatoimiensa järjestelyyn kuultuaan Tri Brennanilta Jeffersonian erinomaisuudesta silläkin saralla."

"Entä seuraavaksi?"

"Tapasimme yliopistolla tai oikeastaan sen pohjakerroksessa. Ihmettelin tapaamispaikkaamme kyllä mielessäni, mutta Stires vakuutti minut kertomalla, että heidän pahimmat turvallisuusongelmansa ovat juuri pohjakerroksen suojaamisessa. Olin kyllä jo huomannut saman. Kukaan ei kysellyt meiltä kummaltakaan mitään kun menimme sinne."

Booth sai pidettyä itsensä rauhallisena. Hän oli varma siitä että jos hän alkaisi painostaa liikaa Trevoria, tämä menisi vain lukkoon ja aikaa kuluisi turhaan tämän rauhoittamiseen.

"Antoiko hän sinulle aineen jo sillä kertaa?"

"Ei, sen hän toi minulle vasta kaksi päivää sitten. Samalla kertaa hän kertoi vedonlyönnistä ja pyysi siihen apua. Hänen mukaansa pullossa oli vain mietoa unilääkettä ja Tri Brennan oli antanut luvan sen käyttämiseen."

Cam pyöritteli päätään. Miten kukaan, joka edes jotenkin tuntee Brennanin, voisi edes uskoa että tämä olisi antanut luvan huumata itsensä. Brennanin, joka ei suostu ottamaan edes päänsärkyyn pilleriä.

Booth katsoi Camia varoittavasti toivoen tämän pitävän nyt suunsa kiinni. Trevoria ei saisi pelästyttää, koska silloin tämä varmasti vaikenisi.

"Missä hän antoi sen pullon sinulle?"

"Siellä samassa yliopiston kellarissa. Hän oli tainnut hankkia toimistonsa sieltä. Ainakin hän haki pullon kellarin varastohuoneesta."

Vihdoinkin Booth oli saanut jotain todellista tietoa. Stires saattaisi olla niin tyhmä, että pitäisi Brennania vankina siellä. Ehkä tämä kuvitteli, ettei Trevoria saataisi kiinni ja ettei kukaan osaisi yhdistää raiskaushuumeita häneen.

Eipä olisi ensimmäinen kerta kun Stires aliarvioi Brennanin Tihruineen, mutta toivottavasti tämä kerta on viimeinen ja he saavat miehen lukkojen taakse. Tuskin tässä tilanteessa olisi haittaakaan siitä että lentokentät, linja-autoasemat ja rautatieasemat laitettaisiin hälytystilaan, Stires saattaisi haluta kuitenkin maasta pois. Poliiseille Stiresistä oli jo mennyt etsintäkuulutus. Enää on vain ajankysymys koska tämä saadaan kiinni ja sen jälkeen Booth haluaisi viettää muutaman minuutin laatuaikaa Stiresin kanssa kahden kesken, siihen ei Cullenkaan pääsisi väliin.

"Onko sinulla vielä mielessäsi jotain josta olisi meille apua?"

"Stires liikkuu myös vanhalla vaalean ruskealla Ford Taunuksella. Rekisterinumerosta minulla ei ole tietoa, mutta auton katto on vihreä ja kuljettajan ovessa on syvä lommo. Stires ei tiedä että minä olen nähnyt auton, vaan hän jätti sen aina kauemmaksi. Huomasin vain kerran kotimatkalla hänet sen ratissa."

Booth jätti Trevorin rauhaan ja kutsui joukkonsa valmiiksi yliopistolle. Heidän pitäisi toimia varovasti, koska Stires saattaisi olla Brennanin luona ja jos tämä tuntisi olevansa umpikujassa, niin seuraukset voisivat olla arvaamattomat.

Brennan oli yrittänyt löystyttää solmujaan, mutta turhaan. Hän tunsi miten hänen ranteensa olivat kuin tulessa köysien hangattua ihon rikki, mutta periksi hän ei antaisi. Ehkä hän olikin yrittänyt väärästä päästä solmujen aukaisua. Käden oli sidottu molemmilla puolilta sängyn sivuputkirautoihin, hän voisi onnistua saamaan ne irti ja sen jälkeen hän olisi vapaa.

Brennan kuuli jälleen ääniä oven ulkopuolelta, olisiko Stires sittenkin tulossa vapauttamaan hänen. Ehkä tämä oli kuitenkin tullut katumapäälle.

Booth komensi joukkojaan Yliopiston kellariin vievissä portaissa. Hän oli painottanut sitä että kysymyksessä saattaa olla todellinen panttivankitilanne ja että kaappaajalla ei ole enää mitään menetettävää. Hän oli jo menettänyt lähes kaiken.

Miehet laskeutuivat portaita hiljaa ja Booth osoitti käsimerkeillään heidän etenemissuuntansa. Kellari näytti tyhjältä. Booth kiinnitti katseensa Trevorin mainitsemaan varastohuoneen oveen ja viittoi miehilleen. Hiljaa he menivät seisomaan oven molemmin puolin ja olivat valmiina menemään sisään.

Brennan oli aivan varma että oven takana oli joku, mutta miksi tämä ei tule sisään. Hän näki miten kahvaa käännettiin, mutta se palautui nopeasti oikeaan asentoon ja jäi paikoilleen.

Stires ei voisi millään jättää häntä tänne virumaan. Tämän on ollut pakko kertoa hänestä jollekin. Hänellä on kuitenkin ollut apua, yksin edes Michael ei olisi saanut häntä ulos Jeffersoniasta.

Hänen on pakko yrittää edelleen saada käsiään irti. Ehkä hän saa apua jostain tai joltakin, mutta ainoa joka varmasti pystyy tekemään jotain, on hän itse. Brennan yritti uudelleen hivuttaa putkea irti sängyn päädystä ja tällä kertaa se aivan varmasti liikahti. Hän sai tästä pienestä voitosta lisää uskoa itseensä ja siihen että hän vielä onnistuisi pääsemään vapaaksi.

Hodgins oli jatkanut edelleen GHB:n ainesosien tunnistusta. Hän toivoi saavansa selville sen, missä aine oli valmistettu. Eri alueilla oli erilaisia pitoisuuksia eri alkuaineista. Hän oli onnistunut määrittelemään paikkoja ennenkin menestyksellä. Tällä kertaa se vain oli tavallista tärkeämpää, koska Tri Brennanin henki saattoi riippua siitä.

Zach oli yrittänyt selvittää Stiresin Fordin tietoja. Helppoa se ei ollut, koska heillä ei ollut tietoa rekisterinumerosta, mutta onneksi erivärinen katto auttoi edes vähän rajaamaan vaihtoehtoja. Enää mahdollisuuksia oli reilu sata. Hänen oli pakko yrittää keksiä vielä jokin asia millä hän saisi rajattua vaihtoehtoja. Cam tuli hänen luokseen nähtyään Zachin epätoivoisen ilmeen.

"Voisiko sitä autoa yrittää jäljittää hankinta-ajan perusteella. Todennäköisesti Stires ei olisi hankkinut tuollaista autoa silloin kun hänellä oli kaikki vielä hyvin. Tuskin hän on tätä autoa omistanut kuin korkeintaan vuoden, tuskin sitäkään."

Zach muutti hakuehtoja, mutta sai edelleen liikaa tuloksia. Hänestä tuli jo vähitellen epätoivoinen.

"Ei tästä ole mitään hyötyä. Booth on saattanut jo löytää Brennanin ja tämä on ollut vain ajan haaskausta."

Angela oli kuunnellut Zachin ja Camin pohdintaa hiljaa vierestä. Hänellä oli ajatus.

"Zach kultaseni, olisi todella mahtavaa jos Booth olisi jo löytänyt Brennanin, mutta jos niin ei ole, meidän on autettava häntä kaikin mahdollisin tavoin. Jos Brennan taas löytyy, niin Booth tarvitsee meidän apuamme saadakseen äklö-Stiresin kiinni. Autossahan on iso lommo, ehkä se on ollut lähiaikoina mukana jossain kolarissa, kannattaisiko sitä tutkia?"

"Loistava idea. Zach voitko tehdä kyselyn ristiin poliisien ja autorekisterilaitoksen kannasta?"

Cam innostui ideasta. Hänellä oli edelleen huono omatunto siitä, että hän oli luvannut Boothille turvata Brennan ja kuitenkin oli käynyt näin. Hän tunsi itsensä todella hyödyttömäksi. Tässä vaiheessa tutkimusta ei hänen ammattitaidostaan juuri ollut apua, vaan hän vain yritti tukea Tihrujaan.

Hodgins oli keksinyt aivan selvästi jotain. Tämä selasi muistiinpanojaan ja mutisi itsekseen, ennen kuin ryntäsi isolle tietokonenäytölle.

"Minä tiesin sen. Tässä on jotain todella outoa. Formaldehydi, ei olekaan sitä mitä patologit käyttävät elimien säilyttämiseen, vaan sitä mitä käytetään ruumishuoneilla balsamointiin. Huomaatteko, tuossa on tuollainen piikki ja meidän liuoksessamme se piikki on tässä."

"Entä sitten? Mitä merkitystä sillä on?"

Angela oli pudonnut kärryiltä, mutta huomasi Zachin ja Camin ilmeestä että jotain suurta ja mullistavaa oli löytynyt.

"Angela rakkaani. Me, samoin kuin muutkin vastaavat laitokset hankimme oman aineemme suoraan pääkallopaikalta, mutta hautaustoimistot joutuvat tilaamaan sen myrkkyrekisteriviraston kautta ja heidän tilauksiaan seurataan desilitran tarkkuudella. Tämä todistaa sen että Stires on nykyään joko Liquid Squaren toimitusjohtaja tai sitten jotain lähitienoon hautausurakoitsijaa tutkitaan todella tarkkaan."

Hodginsin naama oli levinnyt leveään hymyyn, enää heidän pitäisi selvittää hautaustoimisto. Zach yritti saada epätoivoisesti suuvuoroa löydettyään mahdollisesti Stiresin auton.

"Ristiinkysely sai tulokseksi enää kaksi mahdollista autoa. Toisen omistaa Michael Jackson ja hänen osoitteekseen on merkitty Hillsiden hautaustoimisto."

"Loistavaa, nyt soitetaan Boothille."

Cam oli jälleen saanut itselleen tekemistä.

Booth oli valmiina avaamaan varastohuoneen oven. Hän oli jo laskenut kätensä oven kahvalle kuullessaan huoneen sisältä kovan kolahduksen. Enää hän ei voinut odottaa hetkeäkään, vaan kolahdus saattoi merkitä sitä että Brennan oli todellisessa hengenvaarassa. Hän tunsi miten tuskanhiki valui pitkin hänen selkäänsä ja hän antoi miehilleen merkin mennä sisään hänen jäljessään.

Brennan oli onnistunut saamaan putken toisen pään irti ja vasemman kätensä vapaaksi. Putki oli kuitenkin pudonnut lattialla eikä hän vielä ylettynyt saamaan sitä käteensä. Hän ehti huomata oven kahvan liikkeen ennen kuin agenttiparvi, Booth etunenässä, ryntäsi sisään.

Brennan oli viime tuntien aikana jo ehtinyt epäilemään sitäkin, että näkisikö hän enää koskaan Boothia ja nyt tämä seisoi hänen edessään silmät huolen tummentamina. Brennan otti heitä erottavat askeleet ja kietoi kätensä Boothin kaulaan. Tämä nosti kätensä Brennanin poskille ja vain tuijotti.

"Jumalauta, Bones. En ole pitkään aikaan pelännyt näin paljon. Oletko kunnossa, tekikö se sika jotain sinulle?"

Brennan laski kätensä Boothin rinnalle ja huomasi saman tien tehneensä virheen. Booth ei ollut vielä ehtinyt huomaamaan hänen ruhjoutuneita ranteitaan, mutta nyt tämä näki ne. Boothin silmiin syttyi vaarallinen kiilto.

"Olen kunnossa, ranteet ovat tämän näköiset koska yritin päästä irti. Se oli Michael Stires. Hän syyttää minua kaikesta siitä mikä on mennyt piloille hänen elämässään. Oletteko saaneet hänet kiinni?"

Boothiin itseensä sattui kun hän hellästi tutki Brennanin ranteita. Tämä oli saanut molemmat kätensä vereslihalle yrittäessään päästä irti. Booth nosti Brennanin vasemman ranteen huulilleen ja suuteli hellästi sen sisäpintaa. Hän huomasi että Brennanin silmät sumenivat hänen huultensa kosketuksesta. Se oli tarkoituskin, hänen oli pakko saada Brennan suostumaan lääkäriin.

"Valitettavasti emme ole vielä saaneet Stiresiä kiinni, mutta nyt kun olemme löytäneet sinut niin voimme keskittyä siihen. Ensihoitajat odottavat tuolla, anna heidän tarkistaa sinun kuntosi."

Varmuuden vuoksi Booth suuteli vielä Brennanin toistakin rannetta ennen kuin talutti tämän huoneesta ulos ja luovutti ensihoitajien huostaan ja palasi itse varastohuoneeseen.

Boothin raivo nousi sitä mukaa mitä enemmän hän huonetta tutki. Brennan oli ollut kahlehdittuna vanhaan haisevaan rautasänkyyn, jossa ei ollut lainkaan patjaa. Hänelle ei ollut annettu edes peitettä tyynystä puhumattakaan. Huomattuaan tippatelineen huoneen nurkassa, Booth näki jo punaista. Hän vannoi mielessään kostavansa kaiken Stiresille, kunhan mies vain löytyisi. Ja aivan varmasti hän löytäisi tämän, maailmassa ei olisi sellaista kivenkoloa minne Stires pystyisi tämän jälkeen piiloutumaan.

Booth kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan ja huomasi että Cam oli soittanut hänelle. Puhelin oli ollut äänettömällä Brennanin pelastusoperaation ajan, eikä hän ollut heti huomannut tarkistaa puhelintaan. No pitihän hänen kuitenkin soittaa Camille ja kertoa että Brennan oli turvassa.

Puhelun jälkeen Camin huolenrypyt silisivät ja hän kiirehti kertomaan alaisilleen Brennanin löytymisestä. Booth oli luvannut tutkia Hillsiden hautaustoimiston ja oli myös varmistanut sen että kaappauksen takana oli todella ollut Stires.

Angela oli kuunnellut Camin kertomusta silmät kosteina. Hän oli todella pelännyt ystävänsä puolesta. Stiresiin Angela ei ollut luottanut koskaan, hän oli vaistonnut tässä jotain todella kieroa, vaikkei hän ollut Brennania miehestä varoittanutkaan. Hänhän heistä kahdesta oli se joka tapaili friikkejä, siis ennen Hodginsia.

"Lähtikö Booth Stiresin perään hautaustoimistoon? Toivottavasti se friikki ei poistu sieltä omin jaloin."

Hodginsilta ei myöskään löytynyt sympatiaa kaappaajaa kohtaan. Hän ei ikinä itse unohtaisi haudankaivajaa ja hän tiesi myös ettei Boothkaan unohtaisi kumpaakaan. Ei haudankaivajaa eikä Stiresiä. Vilkaistuaan Angelaa hän lopetti uhoamisensa ja meni tämän luokse ja kietoi kätensä Angelan ympärille.

"Hei, Bones. Saimme johtolangan Stiresistä. Pärjäätkö täällä kun me menemme tutkimaan asian."

Booth tajusi välittömästi tehneensä virheen. Mikään ei saisi Brennania jäämään tänne odottamaan, kun hänen kaappaajaansa mentäisiin pidättämään. Brennan hyppäsi saman tien tuolilta, jolla oli istunut ensihoitajan paikkaillessa hänen vammojaan ja suuntasi portaisiin.

"Mitä siellä vielä kuhnit. Mennään jo. Minua et varmasti tästä jutusta jätä. Minulla nyt on ainakin oikeus olla mukana, minuthan tässä kaapattiin. Lopeta edes hetkeksi tuo machoilu ja anna minulle ase."

"Ok, Bones mennään. Asetta et kyllä saa ja muista nyt edes tällä kerralla tehdä niin kuin käsketään. Tätä pidätystä ei kannata mennä munaamaan. Haluan Stiresin vankilaan lopuksi ikäänsä."

Brennan nousi Boothin autoon ja vajosi hiljaisuuteen. Booth ei tainnut todellakaan tajuta että hän halusi Stiresin telkien taakse vähintään yhtä paljon kuin Boothkin. Hänethän Stires oli kaapannut ja syyttänyt elämänsä pilaamisesta. Toivottavasti he nyt onnistuisivat löytämään miehen ja hänellä olisi kyllä tälle erittäin painavaa asiaa.

Booth pysäköi autonsa vähän matkan päähän hautaustoimiston ovesta ja viittoi miehiään kiertämään rakennuksen taakse ja sivuille. Tällä kertaa Stires ei pääsisi heidän käsistään. Saatuaan kaikki järjestelyt valmiiksi hän viittoi Brennanin ulos autosta.

"Tästä asiasta ei sitten keskustella. Sinä pysyt minun takanani, tapahtui mitä tahansa. Onko selvä Bones?"

Brennan nyökkäsi turhautuneena, ei hän sentään ole mikään pikkulapsi. Kyllä hän sentään ymmärtää suojata omaa nahkaansa, varsinkin kun Booth ei edes suostunut antamaan hänelle asetta.

Booth avasi varovasti hautaustoimiston oven. Ase oli ilmestynyt hänen käteensä, kun hän varmisti eteisen ennen kuin viittasi Brennania seuraamaan itseään sisään. Käytävä näytti pitkältä ja siellä oli ovia molemmilla puolilla. Käytävän näytti päättyvän suureen, avoimeen tilaan. Harras urkumusiikki soi kaikkialla rakennuksessa.

Brennan tunsi miten kylmät väreet kulkivat hänen selkäpiitään pitkin. Hän oli yleensä kaikkiruokainen musiikin suhteen, mutta "muka-taiteellinen" surumusiikki ei todellakaan ollut häntä varten. Surevia ihmisiä pitäisi yrittää piristää eikä masentaa entisestään ja kuolleet eivät todellakaan välittäisi vaikka kaiuttimista tulisi polkkaa. Hän tuhahti ajatukselleen huomaamattaan ja sai Boothilta kiukkuisen katseen.

"Miksi hautaustoimistoissa jonkun täytyy aina soittaa epävireisellä polkuharmonilla. Miksei koskaan voi kuulla jotain tavallista musiikkia, vaikka sitten jotain klassissa. Täytyykö musiikin kuulijankin haluta kuolla?"

Booth mulkaisi Brennania uudelleen ja nosti sormensa huulilleen sen merkiksi että Brennan tajuaisi olla hiljaa.

"Eihän meitä kukaan kuule tuon puhinan yli. Miksi musiikin täytyy olla tuollaista? Surijat eivät varmaan kaipaa enää taakakseen maailmanlopun valitusvirttä ja kuolleet eivät sitä todellakaan kuule."

"Bones, ole nyt hiljaa! Onko sinulle tullut mieleenkään se, että vaikka meitä ei kuultaisikaan, mikä on enemmän kuin suotavaa, niin koska sinä höpötät koko ajan, emme mekään kuule mitään."

Brennan näytti Boothille kieltään, mutta nosti kätensä kuitenkin suulleen ja näytti laittavansa huulensa lukkoon. Mielessään hän kyllä päätti vielä kostaa Boothin setäsävyn jossain sopivassa tilanteessa.

He olivat päätyneet salin ovensuuhun. Huoneen etualalla oli koroke, siellä oli ilmeisesti arkulle varattu paikka, koska muun osan huoneesta olivat valloittaneet tuolit. Kuihtuneet kukat levittivät saliin mädäntyneiden hedelmien hajua. Siellä ei kuitenkaan ollut yhtään ihmistä, joten heidän oli pakko aloittaa huoneiden tutkiminen yksi kerrallaan kunnes he löytäisivät jonkun elävän ihmisen.

Booth kääntyi ovelta ja raotti varovasti lähintä ovea. Sieltä paljastui pienempi Sali, jossa oli sama mädäntyneiden hedelmien haju. Brennan tunsi miten hänen vatsassaan alkoi kiertää, vaikka hän oli sentään tottunut todella karmiviin hajuihin. Tässä paikassa oli vaan jotain, joka sain kaiken vastenmielisen moninkertaistumaan.

Booth raotti seuraavaa ovea ja löysi sieltä vessan. Seuraavan oven takaa paljastui tyhjä toimisto ja sitä seuraavan oven takaa pieni keittiö. Edelleenkään he eivät kuulleet koko rakennuksesta inahdustakaan. Heillä oli enää tarkastettavana kaksi suljettua ovea. Booth alkoi jo epäilemään että he olivat väärillä jäljillä ja Stires oli jo päässyt pakoon heiltä.

Brennan ei malttanut odottaa, vaan vetäisi seuraavan oven auki. Oven takaa paljastui portaikko. Juuri kun hän oli astumassa portaalle, Booth työnsi kätensä hänen eteensä ja viittoi Brennanin selkänsä taakse. Brennanin teki mieli työntää Booth portaita alas, häntä ei todellakaan tarvitse käskyttää.

Booth laskeutui portaita varovasti. Onneksi joku oli sentään jättänyt valot päälle, ettei heidän tarvinnut hapuilla pimeässä. Portaat päättyivät raskaaseen oveen ja oven takaa he kuulivat ääntä. Jokin sihisi. Booth kaivoi vara-aseensa nilkkakotelosta ja ojensi sen Brennanille samalla kun viittoili tätä oven toiselle puolelle.

Varovasti Booth tunnusteli kahvaa, se painui helposti alas. Hän viittoi Brennania tulemaan oven vierelle, päätellen että sieltä tämä voisi suojata häntä, kun hän menisi ovesta sisään, mutta olisi itse kuitenkin turvassa. Booth näytti sormillaan laskevansa kolmeen ennen kuin tempaisi oven auki. Brennan nyökkäsi sen merkiksi että hän oli ymmärtänyt.

Booth hengitti syvään ja laski sormillaan kolmeen ennen kuin veti oven auki. Samalla liikkeellä hän oli jo huoneessa ja Brennan astui oven suuhun. He olivat löytäneet hautaustoimiston balsamointihuoneen ja Stires oli siellä ruumiin vieressä ja käytti balsamointiputkea.

Stires huomasi heidät heti oven auettua ja hän nosti yhä käynnissä olevan putken eteensä. Booth tähtäsi aseellaan Stiresiä ja Brennan astui myös ase valmiina huoneeseen. Stires katsoi vuorotellen kumpaankin ja tajusi ilmeisesti oman tilanteensa toivottomuuden ja laski putken päätä alemmas.

"Ilmeisesti ritarisi löysi sinut ja päästi heti tositoimiin. FBI-miehet eivät ole koskaan ymmärtäneet miten naista kohdellaan, vaan antavat näille aseen käteen ja sitten vielä ihmetellään mihin maailma on menossa. Etkä sinä Brennan ole koskaan tajunnut naisten todellista tehtävää maailmassa. Tuskin meidänkään juttumme olisi päättynyt näin jos olisit ymmärtänyt oman paikkasi, että olisi vain mustamaalannut minua."

"Taidat Stires olla vielä tyhmempi kuin mitä olin uskonut. Bonesin ei ole koskaan tarvinnut mustamaalata sinua, olet suoriutunut siitä työstä aivan omin voimin. Luojalle kiitos siitä, että naisemme pystyvät tekemään muutakin kuin paapomaan sinun kaltaisiasi marjanpoimijoita."

Brennan ei meinannut uskoa korviaan. Boothista näytti löytyvän jälleen uusia piirteitä. Tilanteesta huolimatta hän tunsi miten hänen sydämensä jätti useamman lyönnin väliin hänen katsoessaan Boothia. Tämän silmät olivat täysin kylmät ja ääni tihkui terästä.

"Sammuta se laite ja laske se lattialle!"

Stires näytti miettivän vaihtoehtojaan, mutta ilmeisesti Booth oli osunut kommentillaan marjanpoimijasta sen verran aralle alueelle, että Stires päätti vielä yrittää näyttää miehisyyttään. Hän nosti putken päätä jälleen ylöspäin ja otti askeleen Brennania kohti.

Booth seisoi edelleen hievahtamatta paikallaan ja Brennan tähtäsi Stiresiä. Stires otti vielä yhden askeleen Brennania kohti. Ennen kuin tämä ehti oikeastaan huomata muuta kuin lähestyvän Stiresin, tämä makasi jo maassa ja balsamointiputki kieri lattialla. Booth oli ampunut Stiresiä käteen ja nyt tämä vaikeroi lattialla.

"Pitäisikö hänelle antaa samaa ainetta kuin hänkin antoi minulle, en millään viitsisi kuunnella tuollaista kitinää."

"Saattaisi olla hyvä idea, ei tarvitsisi kuunnella tuollaista valitusta."

Booth käänsi kovakouraisesti Stiresin vatsalleen ja kaivoi käsiraudat taskustaan. Hän luki Stiresille oikeuksia ja laittoi tälle käsiraudat. Hän nappasi vähemmän hellävaraisesti Stiresiä kauluksesta ja nosti tämän seisomaan.

"Käy sanomassa pojille että saatiin kala koukkuun. Minä kelaan tämän vonkaleen yläilmoihin."

Brennan ei olisi millään halunnut jättää Boothia kahdestaan Stiresin kanssa, mutta Boothin äänensävy ei antanut hänelle vaihtoehtoja, vaan hän katsoi Boothia varoittavasti ja lähti nousemaan portaita. Booth seurasi katseellaan Brennanin menoa ja kun hän oli varma, että tämä oli poissa näkö- ja kuuloetäisyydeltä, nappasi kiinni Stiresin käsivarresta, juuri haavan kohdalta ja lähti retuuttamaan tätä ovelle pitäen huolen siitä että Stires löi päänsä oven karmiin.

"Tiedätkö mitä lupasin itselleni Brennanin kadottua. Lupasin että jos hän löytyy, niin järjestän itseni muutamaksi minuutiksi kahden kesken sen henkilön kanssa, joka on tapauksesta vastuussa. Joten meillä taitaa olla nyt laatuajan paikka."

"Ei Brennan nyt niin ihmeellinen ole, että sinun tarvitsee minua pahoinpidellä."

Booth iski Stiresiä nyrkillä vatsaan.

"Sinuna en mainitsisi edes Brennanin nimeä jos et halua kompastua balsamointipuikkoosi."

Stires oli hyvin hiljaa ja yritti päästä portaisiin Boothin edellä.

Booth antoi Stiresin rynnätä portaisiin ensimmäisenä. Hän halusi nähdä yrittäisikö tämä jotain. Hänen luontonsa ei antanut periksi piestä käsiraudoissa olevaa miestä, mutta tilanne muuttuisi ratkaisevasti jos tämä yrittäisi käydä hänen kimppuunsa portaissa. Booth tunsi verensä kiehuvan kun hän ajatteli sitä mitä Stires oli Brennanille tehnyt. Hänen piti vain malttaa odottaa ja sivaltaa vasta sitten. Hän tunsi nyrkkiensä syyhyävän.

Stires nousi portaita nöyrän oloisena. Hän käyttäytyi aivan kuin hänen ainoa toiveensa olisi päästä istumaan poliisiauton takapenkille. Hän kuitenkin odotti vain oikeaa hetkeä käydä Boothin kimppuun. Tämä nousi portaita askeleen hänen perässään ja hän vain odottaisi oikeaa hetkeä ja työntäisi Boothin portaita alas. Käsiraudoista hän kyllä selviäisi ja sitten hänen pitäisi vaan odottaa että Brennan tulisi etsimään rakastajaansa. Kumpikin noista kahdesta saisi maksaa siitä että aliarvioivat hänet.

Booth huomasi Stiresin jännittyvän hetkeä ennen kuin tämä kääntyi ja yritti tönäistä hänet portaita alas. Booth tarttui kädellään kaiteeseen ja tarttui toisella kädellään Stiresin haavan päältä puristaen sitä lujaa ja sitten hän antoi liikkeen jatkua ja pudotti Stiresin vauhdilla portailta. Mies jäi makaamaan lattialle jalka oudossa asennossa. Booth kumartui tarkistamaan Stiresin sykkeen, ainakin tämä oli vielä hengissä. Booth nosti katseensa portaisiin ja Brennan seisoi siellä kasvot valkoisina. Nähtyään Boothin ilmeen, hän juoksi portaat alas.

"Oletko kunnossa. Näin mitä Stires yritti."

"Oletko sinä huolissasi minusta vaikka entinen proffasi makaa tuossa?"

Booth hyökkäsi, ennen kuin tajusi että Brennan oli nähnyt koko tilanteen, eikä missään tapauksessa syyttäisi häntä tarpeettoman väkivallan käyttämisestä. Hän astui askeleen lähemmäs Brennania ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille.

"Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus ärähtää sinulle."

Brennan nautti nojatessaan päätään Boothin vahvaan rintaan. Ollessaan vangittuna, hän oli pelännyt ettei näkisi Boothia enää koskaan. He olivat kulkeneet pitkän tien päästäkseen siihen missä he olivat nyt. Olisi ollut sääli menettää se kaikki. Nyt heillä on ainakin mahdollisuus.

Booth puristi Brennania syliinsä vielä vähän lujempaa. Hän oli jälleen joutunut pelkäämään tämän menettämistä, mutta koskaan aikaisemmin se ei ollut tuntunut yhtä pahalta. Vihdoinkin he olivat päätyneet yhteen ja joutuneet saman tien jo eroon toisistaan. Jumala ei olisi voinut olla niin julma hänelle.

Brennan nosti kasvonsa Boothia kohti ja tämä painoi päätään ja suuteli Brennania. Suudelma alkoi pehmeänä, mutta nopeasti siihen tuli lisää kiihkoa. Todennäköisesti he olisivat päätyneet lattialla, jollei Stires olisi päättänyt avata suutaan.

"Hei, minua on ammuttu ja jalkakin varmaan murtunut. Säästäkää minut edes tuolta."

"Tämän olet ihan itse ansainnut."

Brennan nauroi ja painoi kevyen suukon Boothin leukaan.

"Viedään tämä petokala paikattavaksi ja pidätettäväksi ja jatketaan sitten mukavammassa paikassa siitä mihin jäätiin."

Booth ja Brennan lähtivät nousemaan portaita Stires välissään. Tämä valitti koko matkan ylös asti jalkaansa. Selvittyään portaista Booth kääntyi kysymään Brennanin mielipidettä siitä, tarvittaisiinko Stiresille ensiapua jo täällä paikanpäällä. Brennan näytti miettivän asiaa hetken aikaa, mutta todellisuudessa hän muisteli omaa vankeuttaan.

"Äh, ryömikööt jos ei kävelemään pysty."

"Olet sinä kova nainen Bones, mutta se sopii kyllä minulle."

Booth nappasi Brennanin taas syleilyynsä ja irrotti otteensa vasta kun FBI:n miehet tulivat hautaustoimiston ovesta sisään.


End file.
